


Forgive the Stars

by BeaBee_7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Secret Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBee_7/pseuds/BeaBee_7
Summary: For so long, Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen dedicated their lives for the greater good of Remnant. Even above their own needs and wants. Then, their lives did not solely belong to them anymore. A new life was budding inside of Winter. Small and precious.Asked again to think of the greater good, Winter disappeared, keeping the knowledge of the life she created with Qrow a secret. Two years later their paths crossed once more and the walls Winter reconstructed begin to tumble down.This is part of Qrowin Fest 2019.This also has a two-chapter epilogue as part of Qrowin Fest 2020.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	1. Black | Rated E

The celebration was dazzling. There were cheers when the restored Cross Continental Transmit System tower at Vale lit up and Beacon's Headmaster, Glynda Goodwitch, appeared on screen, greeting the people of Atlas. Confetti fell from the ceiling on both ends, people waved and shouted their celebratory cheers and it only got louder when the Headmaster of Haven Academy appeared on screen and so did the Headmaster from Shade Academy. James Ironwood, General to the Atlas Military and soon-to-be-retired Headmaster of Atlas Academy, silenced the crowds.

"I want to thank you all for taking the time and opportunity to join us in this monumental celebration of the restoration of Vale's CCTS Tower, allowing all of us to communicate and bridge our comradeship as neighboring kingdoms," Ironwood said, raising his hand after a moment to silence the crowds once more. "Additionally, I would like to welcome our newest ally and huntsmen academy, Liberty, hailing from Menagerie. Headmaster Ghira Belladonna, welcome." 

The final image of Ghira Belladonna, the current activist leader of the White Fang, appeared in the midst of claps and cheers. He greeted everyone with a proud smile, "Thank you all for welcoming us into this bright and new future."

Winter Schnee stood off to the side. Years of going to parties when she was younger had worn her out of the eccentric festivities, but as a Lieutenant Colonel in the Military and Specialist, she had an image to present. Following the dress code of the jamboree, she, for once, wore all black in honor and celebration of the tradition of naming future generations after color. 

Klein who loved dressing her and her siblings up since they were children helped her pick the dress. Tight around her chest with a demure neckline, the fabric on the back was made of black lace, velvet draped over her hips down to her feet. Winter caught sight of Weiss, a short cocktail dress with gem woven as accents. Whitely wore a black suit and bowtie, his button-up shirt and pocket square were also black but of a different material. Her mother, Willow, stood right next time to him and wore a dress that was loose and airy. They were all here to stand united and in support of a better future, accepting their social responsibility as heads of the Schnee Dust Company. 

Winter joined in the next set of applause when she felt a presence behind her, standing closer than socially polite. But she soon smelled a familiar cologne of sandalwood and musk mixed with the scent of a spiced whiskey that seemed to have penetrated his skin despite being sober for two years now. A large hand settled on her hip, a warm chest flushed against her back, and a stubble cheek pressed against her smoother one. 

"Did something occur?" She asked professionally even as she was being tugged out of the room. She shifted her gaze at him when he took too long to answer. "Branwen."

"Just here to report the investigation in Mantle was settled," Qrow Branwen grinned against her cheek. 

"You said it would take five days."

"Well, I got an incentive to finish it earlier since my reward from last week had to be postponed."

They were out in the halls. Winter following Qrow closely, "I told you to bring a condom," she said in a low voice, not wanting anyone to hear them.

"I forgot. We haven't used one in years."

"Should I assume you have one now?"

He grinned wolfly at her, "Why'd you think I finished my mission a day early?"

When Qrow arrived at Atlas last week, she was changing her birth contraceptive and doing a comprehensive medical exam that Atlasien woman had to do every three years once they turned twenty. It was perfect timing for her doctor to run tests without the effect of her hormonal birth control. However, it was bad luck on Qrow's end that he appeared unannounced during the middle of it.

Lost and on a time crunch, Qrow settled for a satisfying blowjob and but ultimately an unsatisfying sexual encounter with her before he had to leave for his mission in Mantle. He cursed his luck and condoms, and during the worshiping of his cock, he asked her why don't they just settle down. 

"A house with a brat or two sounds nice, doesn't it? I'll prefer it if we live in Vale, though."

She nipped the soft skin above his cock in annoyance for his poor timing regarding that topic of conversation, but it only made him stiffer and her work harder for his seeds. 

This wasn't a new conversation for them. The first time it was brought up was a week after her twenty-fifth birthday. He surprised her at the park near her home with a cup of hot chocolate, a gift, and an apology for missing her birthday. Again. Sometime during that night, he let it slip he wanted to have kids with her. Since then, the thought of a family became appealing to her. 

It was always appealing to Qrow, ever since Raven and Tai tied the knot and Yang was born. He was waiting for the day he could have a family of his own, too. But due to his insecurity with his semblance and never finding someone he wanted to have one with, it was set aside for years until they met. He wanted a family with her. Winter, who was unsure of how to be a mother, how to be something other than a huntress and specialist, how to be soft, simply asked for more time. He accepted her answer. Never pressuring her. 

But she wondered how much longer he would wait for her?

At twenty-six, about to be twenty-seven in a month, she was young enough to set the biological desire to have a child aside. Qrow, however, was 13 years her senior. He celebrated his fortieth birthday this past summer and spent the past few years entertaining an undefined relationship with her. More than friends but never confirmed lovers. She didn't know what they had, what they were, but in the silence of the night as the moon passed over the black sky, she knew she didn't want what they had to end. 

"Here I am with my hand up your dress and you're thinking," Qrow growled into her throat, "I'm kind of offended."

"Do you expect me not to when you decided having sex in the stairway is a good idea?" Winter stated sharply, pushing thoughts of domestic life out of her head. 

"We're on the twentieth floor of some technological advanced Altasien hotel. There are two sets of emergency staircases, and we're in the one opposite of where the party is at. No one is going to take the stairs down. Also, the cameras are on odd floors only, so we're fine."

"Cameras!?" Winter hissed at him, her nails biting into his shoulder when he stroked her heat with two steady fingers. The thin material of her panties soaked with her juices. 

"Odd floors," he reminded her as he rubbed her clit, smirking at her whimper against his cheek. "Just concentrate on me, Snow Queen. I'm making you feel good, right?"

"Egotistical grackle," she sighed, back arching off the wall. 

"I have you grinding on my hand," he kissed her, "Of course my ego is going to be big."

"Qrow," she tried to give him a stern warning but her voice trembled and it only made his ego inflate even more. 

"No bra?" Qrow hummed, his thumb glossing over her erected nipple.

"The dress did not call for one."

He thought of earlier when he caught her figure between the mass of people. The lace covering her bareback was what enticed him to bring her here, his blood rushing south too quickly for him to conjure up the patience to wait for later tonight to have her in an actual bed.

"Must've been hard for your back since you have a massive rack," he caught the hand that was going to hit his shoulder and kissed her. He ground his swollen cock against her thigh and deepened the kiss, nibbling on her plush bottom lip and coaxed his tongue into her mouth. He reached to grasp her ample bottom, moaning as he gave it a squeezed before going up to unzip her dress.

Pulling away, he was disappointed when it didn't fall forward like he was expecting. He furrowed his eyebrows and she laughed lightly. Delighted in the rare sound, he kissed her jaw and roamed his hand over her neck, finding the clip that held the dress up and undid it, too. 

He was kissing her again, pressing her into the wall as she loosened his black tie and unbuttoned the first couple buttons of his shirt. She was touching his skin and he shivered at her cool hands, calluses smoothed and cared for by beauticians unlike his that were roughed and jagged. Her fingers explored the many raised scars he had. 

"Not so reserved now, huh?" He snickered, pulling her dress down to her waist and cupping a heaving breast. The soft flesh overpoured from his grasp and he pushed his hips harder against her leg, almost angrily at how desperately he wanted her. 

"I can always change my mind," she half-heartedly glared, bringing the hand on her waist to her other breast. 

"You have me right where you want me," he chided her, "why change your mind?"

"To spite you," she then gasped when he captured one rose pink nipple with his mouth. 

He teased it with his tongue and teeth until it was hard as a pebble and pulsing. He lavished her other nipple with the same attention all the while he pushed himself between her thighs and continued to rub his erection against her. Nipping at the sensitive skin of her breasts, he left a few love marks in his wake before he trailed his lips down her flat stomach. He licked the smoothed scars along his way. 

"Dress on or off?" He asked once he was on his knees. 

She frowned, her cheeks had a dusting of pink as she imagined herself completely naked in an empty stairway with a party just on the other side of the hotel with influential people and her boss. "On."

"Hands against the wall and ass out, then." He patted her thigh heavily. 

"Do not get distracted," she instructed and shoved him lightly with her foot but did as he said. Whenever she was in this position, Qrow would be taken aback for a moment for some incomprehensible reason. She has been in this position many times for him and yet he would admire her longer than she could wait. 

"Impatient tonight, aren't you?"

"I am the one being teased."

"And the one who got all my messages about wanting to fuck you," he kissed her shoulder, his stubble caressing her skin and left a pleasant stinging behind. "Did you touch yourself like I asked?"

"Silence, you dolt," she hissed, her hands trembled slightly from the fear of being caught. The concrete blocks were rough on her palms and she felt him kiss her back, soothing away what she assumed were red marks left from the wall. 

He shimmied her dress up her legs and rested the fabric above her ass, gripping her hips he grounded his erection against her. "Did you?" He asked once more. 

She bit her bottom lip at the moan that wanted to escape and stepped on his foot when he chuckled. He wouldn't move until she answered, and with her cheeks red and hot, she said, "I...I did." 

"How many times?"

She imagined pushing him over the railing but came back when he pinched her hip. "Three."

"Only three?"

"It was a busy week."

Qrow took a step back and tugged her towards him, his foot tapped hers to make her widen her stance just slightly. "I'll relieve some of your stress then."

Winter looked over her shoulder at him, "I am certain I am relieving yours."

"You'll be relieving all the cum I have backed up. I'm going to fill your cunt until-"

"Condom," she interrupted. 

Qrow fell silent for a moment and gave a long groan, "damnit, Winter."

"You are the one who forgot," she huffed a laugh, "do not pout like a child." She froze after the word tumbled from her mouth and took a glance at him. He was too busy glaring at her wet heat that he didn't notice her slip or her reaction. She was thankful but still rolled her eyes. 

"I'm not," he finally grumbled. Annoyed mostly with himself, he nipped the back of her neck and refocused on the lingerie she was actually wearing. He tugged on one of the garter belt straps that held her stockings up and let it slap against the flesh of her ass. 

Kneeling down, he grasped her hips and moved her towards him just a bit more, getting her at a good angle for him to comfortably eat. He lapped at her clothed pussy, savoring the taste and scent and the jolt she made. He tugged the black, laced panty down her long legs, smug when a string of her juices stretched between the fabric and her opening. 

Qrow gave her a quick, long lick, gathering as much of her taste on his tongue and groaned, "You're fucking delicious."

She felt him tap her ankle again and she lifted her foot up so he could remove her panties. Her heart was thrumming with excitement and anticipation, and she didn't want him to linger too long. She was already imagining his cock filling and stretching her. 

"Hurry up."

"Don't rush me when I'm trying to enjoy my meal," he said, his mouth on one inner thigh, crawling up towards the crease where her thigh met the abundant flesh of her ass. He liked that crease to the point he left a mark there consistently.

"Qrow."

"What? Your fingers weren't enough to keep you satisfied while I was gone?" He placed his thumb right at her entrance, tapping it there as he lavished her other thighs with marks. He was smirking against her skin, and he knew she could feel it and that was most likely annoying her. "Well?"

Winter pursed her lips, irritation filled her and she was tempted to just say she could look for someone else to calm her limbo. But, she didn't want somebody to push inside of her, she wanted him and she wasn't in the mood to start a fight. Leaning her forehead on her arm, she bit back pride and answered the infuriating man she fallen in love with. 

"It was not."

"What was missing?"

She twisted around to glare at him, "why must you be so infuriating?"

"Because I like it when you get annoyed with me," he winked and used his thumbs to part her lower lips, marveling at her plump pussy. "By the Brothers, I missed you."

He attached his mouth to her cunt, suckling the honey from her and Winter shuddered. Her breathing came out heavy and she pushed her hips back onto his face, pressing her lips together as another moan formed. His thumb, the rough texture that drove her crazy and desperate, rubbed quick circles on her clit. 

"Q-Qrow," she sighed, legs twitching as his tongue pushed through her opening and rolled. His other hand was gripping her hips still now, pulling one lip apart so he could suckle, lick, and drink from her easily. 

Her body began to quiver and she tried to move away but he wrapped an arm around her legs and anchored her to his mouth as he worked her to a peak. Her nipples were tight, her toes curling, and she was sweating when his thumb gave her that last needed hard swipe for her to release. 

Her moan was low, long, and airy. She was never loud during their intimate activities, but Qrow has become so accustomed to her sounds and took pride in every single one he could pull from her. He groaned as he cleaned her, his head full of her taste and his cock throbbing to be buried inside her tight sheath.

Standing tall, he hastened to unbuckle and unzip himself, his cock practically sprang free. Licking his lips, he was about to push in when he remembered the condom. He made a long sentence of profanity and Winter held in her laugh, turning to kiss him and calm his frenzy slightly. She pulled the condom from his hand and ripped it open, sliding the wrapper into his back pocket. 

He was nuzzling her neck as she rolled the condom over his cock, kissing her soft moan that fell from her lips when she pumped him once. Turning her around again, he gathered the fallen fabric of her dress and pushed it over her hips. Qrow grabbed his cock and slapped the head against her entrance and pushed in. 

His appreciated grunt echoed loudly through the stairwell and Winter smacked his chest. His smirk only grew as he grabbed her jaw and pulled her towards him to kiss her deeply. When they were both breathless and her walls clenched his length, he started moving. 

Immediately, he noticed the difference of sensation with wearing a condom compared to when they had sex raw. The pleasure dulled ever so slightly, but not enough for him to stop thrusting into her. Qrow pulled her hips into his and leaned forward to kiss her shoulders and neck. Their skin meeting was loud and expressively lewd, the skin of her ass rippled hypnotically, and he was thrilled by it. By her. 

Her breathing was quick and deep, tiny gasps escaping her and when he rubbed against that little hill inside of her, her whimpers pushed from the depth of her lungs. Electricity shocked through them and built their high. Qrow stopped immediately when she came. "That was so good, Win. Fuck, I felt that in my bones."

Winter blinked at the blurry ground, fingers twitching from the wave of pleasure that overtook her. Her throat was parched. "Q-Qrow."

"Hm?" He wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her against him, thankful that her heels made her tall enough to rest her head on his shoulder. He gripped one of her breasts, teasing the harden pink nipple. "Was it good?" He asked, licking the curve of her ear. 

"It was."

"Hey," he waited until she turned her head to him to kiss her long and passionately. "Who made you cum?"

"You are a degenerate, Qrow Branwen."

He laughed, "close enough."

He began another shallow rhythm, steady and slow but strong. She gasped with every hit of his head against her cervix. Tears pooling at her lower lashes as she felt him low in her stomach, invading her and making her dissolve in acute pleasure. 

She interlaced one of her hands with his and the other was guided by his hand to her clit, and he made her stoke the little jewel until she came a second time. He bit her shoulder, needing to focus on something other than his pending release. So, he distracted himself with killing grimm in his mind until she tightened her walls around him. 

"Damnit, Winter! I'm trying to last here!"

"Stop being an idiot. I want you to cum in me," she narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Don't...say that," he groaned, licking his dry lips. "You know I'm weak when you say things like that."

"I am aware. So, stop being dramatic. Love me properly," she pulled him down for another kiss, pushing her hips back to him to entice him and it worked. Qrow pressed a hand to her lower stomach and gave long sharp thrusts now, pounding into her heat until it was beating red and her juices ran down her thighs. 

His heavy sack trembled and scrunched, his own orgasm about to burst. "Are you close?" 

"I am," Winter gasped, throwing her head back. Her voice low and lovely, "You are overwhelming me. I cannot think. Qrow. Please."

He grunted, her voice doing wonders to him. He kept thrusting into her and when she pulled his hand interlaced with hers to her mouth, muffling her cry of ecstasy, he released his seeds into the condom. He felt his cum cover him, felt it fill the condom, and sighed a little disappointedly. 

She noticed and gave a soft scoff, "you are pouting again. Was it not good?"

"It was," he argued, licking the sweat from her temple. "I just prefer fucking you raw."

"Next time," she said. "after the tests are done, you can cum inside of me as many times as you want." 

He perked up at that, "I'm holding you onto that promise."

As Qrow pulled out, he felt the familiar sensation of his semblance activating. He waited to hear a crash or a scream but heard nothing. He glanced around as he tied the condom and grabbed a tissue from his pocket, wrapping the used condom in it. 

"Something the matter?"

"No. I just felt my semblance flare but nothing happened."

"Perhaps someone spilled their drink at the party?" She smoothed his hair and tilted her head to the side to feel his lips on her neck as she tucked him inside his pants and carefully zipped him close. 

"Maybe it was Jimmy," Qrow chuckled and kissed Winter's back before zipping her dress back up. "I think I just felt an aftershock of cumming. Gods, it felt good."

"Even with the condom?"

"That's why I said good," he winked. "Hey, you're done with the party, right?"

"Technically, yes."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "how about we head back to my room or your place, and use the rest of the condoms I brought."

"I suppose I would not be terribly missed."

"Good. Because you can't go back in there when you look like you just got fucked good - which you did," he winked and she jabbed his side.

~o~o~o~o~

Her period was thirteen days late. 

That never happened. She was always on time like clockwork. So, she wasn't terribly surprised when the pregnancy tests she purchased, all neatly placed out on her coffee table in a row, came out positive. Every. Single. One. 

At first, she wondered how. 

When she went to get her new birth control they had her take a pregnancy test per protocol, and it came out negative. Then, she remembered the celebration that occurred more than a month ago where she and Qrow had sex in the stairwell and then at her home. Qrow mentioned his semblance flared twice that night but didn't notice anything amiss. Was the result of his semblance activating was the condom breaking or tearing, and neither of them noticing? As for the negative result from the lab, she did get her new birth control two days after that encounter so a false negative was plausible. 

Winter sighed loudly. How fitting that the first time since they started their carnal affair, with her being off her birth control and him using a condom, would result in her becoming pregnant. Winter pursed her lips and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to release the tension she had. 

Should she tell Qrow? 

Of course, she should. 

This was something she knew he wanted but it scared her terribly. What did she know about motherhood? She wasn't prepared for this. She was still young and this child was conceived out of wedlock. The Atlas gossip columns were going to have a field day with her while also compromising Qrow's identity. He was good at what he does because no one knew who Qrow Branwen was. Everyone knew who she was, which was why infiltration was never a true possibility for her career-wise.

There was also some uncertainty she had over her relationship with Qrow. What they had was fun and liberating and comforting, but that didn't mean they were compatible to be parents together. She could solve this easily. All it took was a trip to her doctor and a fifteen-minute procedure, and it would be done. But that thought shook her to the core because she wanted this baby to live. Her other option could be adoption. But this was her child and she wanted it, and that shot another jolt of electricity through her. 

She wanted it. 

Unplanned as it was, it was a product of a love she had worked for and cherished. A love that was kind. Frustrating at times. Painful at others. Never perfect but it was forgiving and accepting. Winter placed her hand on her stomach, hoping to feel anything despite knowing that she won't. 

At least, not yet.

A chime from her phone interrupted her thoughts, it was an email regarding a mission she was going to be sent on. Glancing at her hand still pressed against her flat belly, she decided with the new state she was in that the best thing to do for the moment was to tell Ironwood of her situation. He was an uncle to her, and she trusted him and his guidance. She had for years. 

Arriving at his office was difficult. Her steps heavy with nerves, but her stoic expression did not betray her inner turmoil. His personal secretary let her into his office after a polite knock. "General Ironwood, sir," Winter saluted him.

"At ease, Lieutenant Colonel," Ironwood gestured to a seat across his desk, "take a seat. There's a lot I need to go over and-"

"Permission to interrupt, sir."

Ironwood paused, "Can it not wait?"

"It cannot."

He set the controller of his projector down, "Permission granted."

"I cannot lead this mission due to unforeseen medical concerns."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. She didn't look unwell. "What's wrong?"

"I am pregnant, sir."

Out of habit, he congratulated her as he had done with any other person who shared such personal information with him. However, the whole circumstance finally settled in his mind. "When did you find out?"

"This morning, sir."

A silence fell on them. 

He had known Winter since she was five. Helped train and mentor her through her education and in her career in the Military. So, he overlooked professionalism and asked her, "What will you do?"

"I considered my choices and am aware of the impact and results this will undoubtedly have on my life," she said, unnerved and unafraid, "and I have decided to keep the child." 

"Is the father-"

"It is," she cut in swiftly, not wanting the name to be spoken out loud in case it manifested him.

He sighed, almost disappointingly. Winter and Qrow's relationship, whatever it was, was a well-known fact to many. Neither of them would say they were dating or seeing each other, but they would also not say they were not. Since the moment Qrow interfered with a senior class mission Winter was leading almost seven years ago, they somehow became a couple much to Ironwood's concern.   
  
Whenever they were in the same room, one could find them standing next to each other or leaving functions around the same time. The way they interacted was informal and intimate, spurring rumors that they were in a relationship even if half the time they were launching insults at one another. 

Winter never acknowledged the rumors. "Gossiping is unbecoming," she would say. 

Qrow would shrug and grin, "Thought the military was above schoolhouse rumors."

Ironwood had overheard many soldiers pine over Winter and wanting to take their chances in approaching her, but someone with a steady head on their shoulders would always remind them that while not officially off the market, she was taken. And all that undisclosed commitment and loyalty they strangely had for each other ended with Winter having a child out of wedlock with a man thirteen years her senior.

Military gossip was one thing but Atlas' Upper Society was another.

Honestly, he should be surprised it didn't happen sooner.

"Have you told him?" 

Winter pulled her hands behind her back when she caught herself fidgeting ever so slightly, a subtle act of her nerves that would go over most people’s heads. "I have not."

“I see,” Ironwood sat down, laced his hands on top of his desk. "Winter."

"Yes, sir?"

He paused, mouth dried as the request he had finally solidified into words. "Don't tell him."

Her breath halted, paused in her lung, and then she released uneasily. She felt her emotions spike and she pushed it aside, her mask hardened. "Pardon?"

"At least not yet," Ironwood sighed, "Qrow -"

"I never...." Winter's interruption wilted, not able to come up with a remotely believable lie or an excuse to dissuade the fact that Qrow Branwen fathered the life developing inside of her. 

Ironwood began anew, "He has a unique skill set that is not only vital to our government but the relationships we have with the other kingdoms, and we cannot afford him to be distracted from these missions, these goals." 

Distracted. 

Was that what she was?

The word stung deeper than it should have.

"There is an open position in a settlement in the south, east of Mantle, the City of Lumturi. They could use your guidance," he suddenly said, pulling out a thin folder from his bottom drawer that was filled with neatly kept paper. He presented it to her, "I can have you switched from combat duty to active. I can have you transferred there by the end of the week."

"How long will the transfer be?"

"A year. Hopefully."

Winter met Ironwood's gaze, holding in her rejection of the position. One year of hiding wasn't long in concept but could damage the relationships she had personally and professionally in Atlas. It could even officially end her relationship with Qrow. "My family, sir?"

"They cannot know of your situation either, so we can tell them that this is a classified mission that will require discretion."

Winter glanced at the black folder for a second longer before taking it, reading over the position summary quickly. "He will look for me."

"I know, and I will have a few false leads ready for him when he does. But, worry not, I'm certain he'll stop looking after six, perhaps seven, months." He said and it buried the stinging knife deeper into her chest. He stood up from his seat, "I know...I am asking a lot from you. But as always, we need to consider the greater good of the world. So, will you accept?" 

~o~o~o~o~o~

He fucking had enough. 

Qrow fumed as he marched onto the Atlas Military Base. Destroying a set of sentient when the Atlas Specialists surrounded him, pointing their weapons at his persona. He demanded to see Ironwood and after arguing and his semblance snapping, causing a mecha to catch on fire, he was unhandcuffed and taken to wait outside of Ironwood's office. The secretary was skittish under Qrow's gaze but answered most of his mundane questions until he asked about Winter. The secretary went silent. 

Three months. It was three months of Qrow attempting to get into contact with Winter through the military, her small friend group, and her family. What made him snap, deciding this had something to do with Ironwood, was when he went to her modest condo and saw that it was sold. Her things were gone and he couldn't find a storage unit or a forward address. No one knew where she was, even her family. She hadn't been in contact with anyone either. Even her personal scroll line was cut. 

It felt as if she simply vanished and people in this day age, especially someone like Winter, do not simply vanish. Ironwood had told him many times that Winter was undercover but Qrow never believed that. She couldn't go undercover with a name like hers and it wasn't what she specialized in. 

The flower vase on the secretary's desk broke the moment before Ironwood came in. Giving a polite greeting and informing his secretary that he will be in a meeting with Qrow, they entered his office. Ironwood was not surprised when Qrow demanded Winter's whereabouts immediately. 

"Where'd you stationed her, James."

"Specialist Schnee's mission is-"

"Bullshit! Where is she?!" 

The wiring on the back of a painting on the south wall snapped, causing it to tumble to the ground, its black frame cracked. "Qrow," Ironwood sighed, "I can't-"

"Her condo was sold. Her office is empty. Her things are gone. Her scroll has been cut. There is no record of her renting a storage unit here or Mantle. There is no record of her setting up electricity or gas here or Mantle. There is no record of her using her finance score to rent a new place in general. She hasn't opened her messages. She hasn't spoken to her family or friends for three months now. She didn't leave your damn kingdom through the airport because her identification visa didn't ping. She is not on a mission," Qrow roared angrily. "So, where is she?!"

Ironwood held back his surprise and took a breathe, his chest pained as he spoke, "She's on a classified miss-."

"She's not! So, stop with the bullshit, James!"

"Her mission surpassed the timeline we have anticipated," Ironwood argued back, holding the vehement glare Qrow was stabbing into him with. "When I get an update and ETA, I will let you know."

"And I'll let you know this, Jimmy. You're lying to me. I don't know what you're doing or why, but I'm going to find her because, hey, that's what I do best."

"Ozpin's last mission-"

"What about that?!" Qrow roared, "worried that I'll abandon it?! Because I will if you don't tell me where she is!" A window broke behind Ironwood, a strong gust of cold wind rushed in. 

"Classified."

"Yeah, well, fuck you, too, Jimmy," Qrow spat and marched away raging as he kicked the door open and scared the secretary.

The bitter cold air didn't bother him. The frustration and rage he felt kept him plenty warm as he marched out of the military base. His semblance kept flaring, causing people to trip, flower pots to fall from window sills. He didn't know what game Ironwood was doing but he wasn't going to accept Ironwood's answer that she was on a mission. 

Qrow was going to find her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you in advance for everyone that read, and left kudos or comments. I truly appreciate it! c: This is also a stand-alone AU - in other words, no connection to Chance Meeting. 
> 
> Sneak Peek for tomorrow's chapter, Blue: 
> 
> A rush of warmth flew into her. She was alone right now but soon she won't be. 
> 
> "Colonel Schnee," the doctor's voice came from the door as he walked in and sat at the end of the bed. He spoke to her some more as nurses came in with equipment and such, but Winter couldn't comprehend him entirely. Another contraction came and a nurse asked if Winter wanted an epidural however the doctor denied the request. It was too late. Her legs were suddenly propped up on the doctor's order and she was told to push.


	2. Blue | Rated T

During the hottest day of the season when daylight stretched into evening, Winter tried her best to remain calm and listen to the nurse's instructions. She kept nodding to whatever she was saying but nothing was registering to Winter. All she knew was every few minutes a new contraction would burst from her and it was more painful than getting stabbed or thrown aside by a grimm. 

The nurse left, saying something about getting the doctor and Winter almost burst in tears for her to come back. She never felt so alone and afraid as she did now. She wanted her mother. Klein. She wanted Qrow and, instead, all she got was a nurse that talked too boisterously and an aloof doctor who had too many other patients to care about her. 

But they were all she had and she wanted them here.

Another contraction trembled from her. She gripped the side of the hospital bed, gasping and biting back screams. She felt too hot, sweat coating her as another contraction pry her apart. Everything ached. Then, the contraction left momentarily. She sniffled and tried to straighten herself on the bed. Naked under the hospital gown and feeling vulnerable, tears soaking her cheeks, Winter focused on the beeping of the hospital machines tracking the life inside of her that was about to be born.

She was alone right now but soon she won't be. 

"Colonel Schnee," the doctor's voice came from the door. He sat at the end of the bed and continued to speak to her some more as nurses came in with equipment and such, but Winter couldn't comprehend him entirely. Another contraction came and a nurse asked if Winter wanted an epidural however the doctor denied the request. It was too late. Her legs were suddenly propped up on the doctor's order and she was told to push.

Blue pillows were placed behind her back, making her sit and she was instructed again to push. Quivering at the pain and the sensation of being ripped open, she pushed as she sobbed. She was too hot and weak. Pushing again when asked but it felt impossible as she struggled through it. An eternity passed from the doctor's sterile instructions to when a tiny cry from a baby pierced the room. 

Lying back down, Winter blinked as a red-faced baby, crying and covered in white fluid, was placed on her naked chest. The baby suddenly quieted down, pressed against Winter, and a rush of warmth, stronger than she ever felt, crashed into her. She touched the baby with the back of her hand. It was warm and soft, wrinkled skin and it had a layer of fine hair covering its body. Winter smiled at the mop of black hair on top of its head. She was expecting white hair since it was a predominant feature in her lineage, but black hair was good, too. Winter was about to touch its cheek when a nurse asked if she could take the baby away.

"We just need to clean him up, if that is okay?" the nursed asked, noticing Winter's apprehension. Winter pursed her lips and nodded, handing the baby to her nurse. 

"See that?" One nurse said to another, "He has a full head of hair. How charming."

He.

Winter smiled. She optioned out of knowing what the gender was. She teared up as the baby was returned to her in a blue blanket. He was more than nine pounds and twenty-two inches in length. Had ten fingers and ten toes. One foot had some residue of the ink they used to footprint him. She absentmindedly let them fingerprint her, too. They attached an identification band around his wrist. The baby opened his eyes and Winter tried to see the color of his eye. She wanted to say they were red, like Qrow's, but they were still too dark and murky to tell. 

Little whimpers left the baby, mouth opening and closing seeking something to suckle on. The nurse prompted Winter to start breastfeeding and Winter was thankful that the baby latched easily. She was immersed with her new child that she paid no heed to the nurses and doctors that finished up with her. Suddenly, exhaustion took over her. After changing into a new gown, bed sheets replaced, and a warm blanket was thrown over her and her baby, Winter attempted to rest through the minor pains and aches she had now. 

Left alone in her room with only her baby, tears began to line her eyes from overwhelming emotions of pride, happiness, and sorrow. "I love you," Winter spoke softly to her baby, "and I am sorry that you were not received with more warmth and happiness. But, I promise, I will always love you and protect you. I hope the same sentiment can be said from your papa. His name is Qrow Branwen. He does not know about you, yet, and that is my fault. But, one day he will, I promise."

The baby made a small grunt, eyes closing as sleep overtook him. Winter rubbed his back, humming softly. Unsure as to what she was doing and why, but kissing the top of his head, she knew she would figure it out.

"Qrow said he wanted to name his son after himself," she snorted tenderly. "I would never but how do you feel about Vasco? It is a variation of his name. That is a good compromise, do you not agree? Vasco Schnee," she shook his tiny hand and wiped a tear away. "I promise, we will be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two finished! Thank you all for reading and for the kudos! c:
> 
> Sneak Peek of the next chapter, Yellow: 
> 
> "Stew's ready," Taiyang set their bowls of soup down. Yang made a small pout of protest but was appeased when Taiyang placed a plate of warm bread with her favorite cheese melted on top in front of her. Just was Qrow was about to take his first bite, his scroll ring. Out of habit, he checked his message and saw a bold yellow notification blaring up at him.
> 
> “No scrolls at the table,” Ruby reprimanded him.
> 
> “Yeah, Qrow, no scrolls,” Taiyang teased but the humor left when Qrow went pale and then stood up. “Qrow?”
> 
> “I need to go,” Qrow said and was already out the front door when Taiyang caught him.
> 
> “Is everything alright?" Ruby asked.
> 
> "Is it something about Winter?" Yang asked.


	3. Yellow | Rated T

  
"What does it do! What does it do!" Ruby hopped around Yang, wanting to hear more about the upgrades Yang made on her prosthetic arm.

"I can now switch from bullets to shells," Yang said, demonstrating for Ruby by shooting at a close-by tree with a round of bullets before switching it to shotgun shells. "Neat, huh?"

"So...cool," Ruby whispered, grabbing Yang's arm to further examine it.

Qrow snorted in amusement and took another drink of his coffee. He glanced at the trees that were turning shades of orange, reds, and yellows before heading inside. He finished writing a message on his scroll and sent it out. Fall break was almost over and he would soon need to return to Beacon Academy to finish the fall semester. His students weren't as bratty as they were last year so that made returning easier.

Taiyang was in the kitchen cutting up cucumbers and other vegetables for their lunch, making stew despite Yang's demand for homemade hamburgers. The girls were certified huntresses but like many other teams, team RWBY disbanded. Yang and Ruby normally traveled together for missions but always returned for the holidays and breaks. Blake returned to Menagerie, from a letter she sent, it seemed their friend, Sun, joined her. And Weiss returned to Atlas to help her mother run the Schnee Dust Company.

Qrow was thankful that Weiss promised to report anything regarding Winter to him. Almost two years had passed since Winter went on a mission and just...disappeared. Ironwood still went on about her being undercover and Qrow still didn't believe him. They were friends but he knew Ironwood was hiding something and Qrow was determined to know what it was. Staring at his mug with a pensive frown, he didn't notice Yang and Ruby slamming into their seats across from him with grins on their faces.

"What's with the frown?" Yang asked, pulling a bowl of grapes towards her.

"Did you eat beans again?" Ruby asked with a snicker.

Qrow gave them tiny glares, "No."

"Stew's ready," Taiyang set their bowls of soup down. Yang made a small pout of protest but was appeased when Taiyang placed a plate of warm bread with her favorite cheese melted on top right in front of her. Just was Qrow was about to take his first bite, his scroll rang. Out of habit, he checked his message and saw a bold yellow notification blaring out at him.

“No scrolls at the table,” Ruby reprimanded him.

“Yeah, Qrow, no scrolls,” Taiyang teased but the humor left when Qrow went pale and then stood up. “Qrow?”

“I need to go,” Qrow said and was already out the front door when Taiyang caught him.

“Is everything alright?" Ruby asked.

"Is it something about Winter?" Yang asked.

"Girls, go inside,” Taiyang waved his daughters away, they protested but after a harsh frown from Taiyang, they slowly went back inside complaining. "So?"

Qrow glanced up from his scroll and quickly put it away. "She's been stationed at a small military base since she left Atlas."

"What? Which one?"

"Don't know, yet. It just says Mistral but they got at least a dozen there, not including Argus."

"Are you going straight to General Ironwood, then?"

"I am. I don't know what's going through Jimmy's head but this whole thing is utter bullshit."

"What if she doesn't want to see you anymore?"

"If that was the case she would've told me to get lost a long time ago. But I doubt that's it since she hasn't been in contact with her mom, her nanny, or Schnee One and Two," Qrow said, referring to Klein, Weiss, and Whitely.

"Well, don't punch him."

"Depending on what he says, I might."

"Qrow-"

"He did something that made her...made her go into hiding and whatever that was, I'm going to make him regret it."

"You're assuming things. Ironwood has been an ally and friend to you for more than twenty years now."

"And he's been acting like Winter's uncle for twenty years, too." Qrow bit out, "He may have the best intentions in mind, but I know he's using her again as if she was a machine instead of an actual person. Whatever his intention was, it wasn't in _her_ best interest. I promise you that." Qrow turned around and began to march back down the path when Taiyang called out to him.

"When you find her...and you still want to be with her and her with you. It's going to be messy and complicated," Taiyang warned, "but if it's worth it, if she's worth it, I advise you to stay, listen and...just forgive."

~o~o~o~o~

Ironwood rubbed his temples. It was past seven in the evening and he longed to go home but there were still things to do. So, he had to ignore the aches of his muscles infused with his mechanical prosthetic for now. He was looking through a list of huntsmen, needing someone not part of the Military to gather some information in Lumturi. Winter was able to locate the individuals responsible for the black market trading of unregulated dust there that were known to cause many explosions, but without a contracted huntsman to extract additional information directly from the individuals, they had no case.

The Red Flags knew who were Atlas military officers and kept tight-lipped and loyal to one another despite anything Atlas attempted to offer. If Winter tried to lead a raid to arrest them, the underground trading would continue without missing a tune. Ironwood continued to review the huntsmen's profiles in the database when there was a shout outside of his office. Standing up with his gun drawn, he aimed at the door when a sentient crashed through the doorway.

A second one followed missing its head and Qrow marched inside with a scowl, "Jimmy, you got some explaining to do."

Ironwood sighed in annoyance and put his gun away, "Qrow-"

"You stationed her at an Atlas Military base in Mistral," Qrow scowled, "Now you tell me where and I'll ignore all the past betrayals and lies you've made. And if not, I will find her myself and get to the bottom of whatever you're doing to her!"

"What do you think I am doing to her?!"

"Who knows, Jimmy?! Your little dust experiments have always been questionable! I wouldn't be surprised if you have some scientists experimenting on her!" Qrow shouted, "So what are you doing to her?!"

"Nothing of the sort!"

"Then, why are you keeping me from her?!"

"You have to trust me!"

“When it comes to a national secret, the well being of people. Sure. I trust you, Jimmy. But when it comes to my relationship with Winter, I’ll trust a raging bull first before you,” Qrow spat.

A voice crackled over the intercom and Ironwood called off the incoming guards. He sat back down more exhausted than ever. The whole situation had left a bad taste in his mouth and he regretted his decision ever since Winter's baby was born. She sent a photo every few months and the boy looked so much like Qrow it was ridiculous. He wanted to tell Qrow the truth, but there were so close at finding the rest of Salem's minions and Qrow was the best at tracking them down.

There were like cockroaches, hiding in plain sight, and over the last three years with Qrow's help, he and the other headmasters were able to pluck them one-by-one. Ironwood knew there were more out there, just a few more, and just as he told Winter, he didn't want Qrow to be distracted. However, it was sickening. He felt disgusted with himself.

Glynda did not know what happened to Winter either but was able to infer what he did and why. "Saving and protecting this world, our people, is important, James," she said, "But we cannot just live for this higher purpose. We have to strive for our own happiness. After all, what is the point if we, ourselves, cannot have access to these simple desires in life? Your intentions are in the wrong place. You're harming them."

"I need a huntsman," Ironwood suddenly stated, "There's illegal dust trading happening and all of the group's leaders already know who my specialists are."

"You're fucking joking," Qrow stormed forward but his feet got heavy like lead and he stood there, the rage inflated and contorted to disbelief and hurt. "Fuck you, James."

"It's in Lumturi. Colonel Schnee is stationed there and will be the main point of contact." Ironwood continued, "If you accept, I can I have flown out there within an hour."

"Wha-"

"After the mission is completed, Winter will have the authorization to tell you why she is there if she wants to. Also know, that the reason why she is there is completely my doing. I...got involved when I shouldn't have. After hearing what she has to say, feel free to do as you like against me."

Qrow was frustrated and disbelieving. He wanted to know the answers now, demand it from Ironwood because the General knew. He knew but won't tell him. However, Qrow took a deep breath. He got what he wanted and nodded, "I take the mission."

"A debrief will be shared with you on the way over. I will inform Colonel Schnee of your arrival," Ironwood said in a cautious voice, "do you remember how to get to platform B?"

"I do."

"Perfect. Head over there. An airship will be ready to fly in twenty minutes."

Qrow stood there, conflicted on whether to thank Ironwood or curse him out one last time. Instead, he turned around to leave without saying a single word.

"I truly am sorry," Ironwood said right before the office doors closed behind Qrow.

~o~o~o~o~

Winter placed a babbling Vasco on his high chair and gave him his bottle of milk, a warm but unflavored scrambled egg with a bowl of cut bananas before she went to make her own meal. Hiding a yawn behind her hand, she boiled water for her morning tea and prepared plain yogurt with a variety of fruits and granola.

A steaming cup of green tea woke her up gently and she ate her food slowly as she gave Vasco his morning lessons. "Where is your spoon?" She asked and he held up his yellow plastic spoon. "And what do you do with the spoon?"

Vasco stuck his spoon in his eggs and messily brought it to his mouth. Some bits fell off and land on his tabletop, but most of it got into his mouth. "Good?" He asked and Winter nodded.

"Yes, you did good."

Vasco can only say seven complete words, two more than the other children in his daycare, and she was very much proud of that. However, she won't verbally mention that out-loud to him, wanting him to grow in a non-pressured environment where attempting to be his best outweighed being better than anyone else. She wanted him to have a different childhood than the kind she had experienced.

Vasco pointed his yellow spoon at her bowl of yogurt, "Ma."

"I am eating. See?" She took a bite and smiled when Vasco when back to finishing his breakfast. "I have to work this evening. Madame Kay will be retrieving you from school today. Understood?"

Vasco pouted and shook his head, "No."

She cleaned his cheek with a napkin, "I have to. But you will have fun with Madame Kay. She said she will bring a surprise for you."

Vasco perked up and nodded his head, giving a soft 'yes' and finished his bananas. Winter was sure he was going to throw a temper tantrum, he has been very clingy to her lately and didn't like it when she had to come home late. He adored Madame Kay, his babysitter, but preferred his mother. Perhaps it was the mentioned of a surprise? Vasco liked to be surprised.

Winter heard her scroll ring and grabbed it where she left it on the kitchen counter. "Schnee speaking."

"Winter, it's James."

"General Ironwood, sir. How may I be of service?" She asked promptly, thinking this had to do with work when she heard him sigh loudly.

"Qrow's heading to Lumturi."

The floor swayed underneath her and Winter sat down slowly, trying to respond with anything but settled on, "Is he?"

"He is."

"When?"

"His ETA is twenty-three o'hundred hours tonight."

She mouthed the word 'tonight' in stunned silence. "Why?"

"He found out that I stationed you at a base in Mistral."

"You reported he stopped looking for me sixth months ago."

Ironwood went quiet for a moment. "I lied," he finally said. "I contracted him to gather intel on the Red Flags. He will be working with you."

Winter glanced at Vasco mutely, her chest bloomed in pain and fear, "What would you like for me to do, sir?"

"After the mission is complete...do whatever you think it is best."

"Sir?"

"I forced your hand into this and I'm truly sorry."

"What about his mission," she asked sharply, referring to the scouting of the remaining Salem loyalists.

"It...I realized finding these last loyalists are important but not at the cost of happiness. It took me longer than it should've to accept that. I'm sorry. My selfish thinking only caused you and Qrow pain. "

"Did you inform him of my child?"

"No. I'm leaving that up to you. I told him that the reason why you are in Lumturi will be revealed only if you want to reveal it to him. I also told him that it's my fault that you're there. I put you in a compromising situation. So, that is why after the mission is completed, you can tell him what you need and want to tell him."

Heat burned through her, pressing against her eyes as she wanted to sob and yell, but she took a breath. Controlling herself. She had been following his command and now he was telling her to do what she pleased? Her heart dropped, her mouth dried as her mind sped, and her anger was right on the tip of her tongue. But that anger could not come out. She followed his order, not straying once despite the intense grief and sorrow that drained her. He said what she was doing was a sacrifice for the greater good and it was the only thing making her swallow the depression and repulsion she had for herself back.

He asked if she could hide.

And she did.

Deep down, she could not help but wondered if she agreed to hide because of Ozpin's last mission for the brotherhood or if it was because she was afraid of starting a future with Qrow. Vulnerability was never her strong suit and hiding behind her walls was easier, it always been easier.

"Understood."

"Winter."

"Yes, sir?"

"All the pain I cost you and Qrow and Vasco...again, I am profoundly sorry."

Winter let out a shaky breath, unsure of what to say or do. "I am, too, sir."

Hanging up, she was listless and stared at the wall behind Vasco until he made a tiny cry. He was pointing at his favorite stuffed animal, a round black crow with red eyes. She picked it up for him with a smile and under all the sudden anxiety and stress, there was joy. It was painful and sore but it was joy.

She was going to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not late. You are. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> @ Haley_HI It is Qrowin Week! I feel somewhat better prepared this year than the last, though I am not too fond of this plot thus far. But thank you for commenting! c:
> 
> Sneak peek for tomorrow's chapter, Green (rated E for smut):
> 
> "True, but not knowing where you were was eating at me," he pulled his hand away when she went to reach for her drink. "Pretty sure you had enough. Another sip from this and you'll be flirting with half of the men here and you know I'm the jealous type."
> 
> "And the foolish type, too," she frowned, still refusing to meet his gaze and instead returned to observing the criminal below. "You are early."
> 
> "I know. Thought of getting into your good favors by being punctual."
> 
> "Being punctual means arriving on time. You arrived four hours earlier than expected."


	4. Green | Rated E

"Qrow Branwen," Qrow flashed his identification card to the guard, "I'm looking for Winter."

"As in Colonel Schnee?" The guard asked.

Qrow frowned, "Yes."

"Scroll," the guard took Qrow's scroll to process, "You're four hours early."

"Guess I am," Qrow looked behind him wondering if he would catch a glimpse of Winter. He tried to imagine her reaction the whole ride here. Would she be surprised? Eyes wide in a delighted shock? Would a rare smile appear on her face and her arms wrap around him in an equally rare display of affection? Would her eyebrows furrow in annoyance? Asking him why he was here and tell him to leave? 

His leg bounced as he waited for the guard to finish up. The reunions he imagined, however, were nothing but smoke. None of it real and he told himself there was no point in wondering as he was about to experience it for himself soon. 

"You're all set," the guard passed back Qrow's scroll. "Second Lieutenant Puri and First Lieutenant Locke will be here shortly. Take a seat," He gestured to the row of benches behind Qrow. 

"Look, I don't need some Atlas dogs to walk me around. Can you call Winter for me? I know her."

"Request to contact Colonel Schnee denied."

Qrow glared at the man, tempted to call Ironwood to complain but he didn't want to appear childish so he pushed away from the counter and leaned against the wall. He didn't need to wait long. Within five minutes, two officers walked towards him. Both dressed in formal attire that was the same shade of green. 

"Qrow Branwen," the shorter of the two spoke, "I am First Lieutenant Ash Locke and this is Second Lieutenant Vera Puri."

"Sir," Puri nodded. 

"Hi," Qrow looked between them, "Didn't mean to interrupt your evening but I'm looking for Winter." 

"Colonel Schnee," Locke corrected quickly, "is currently at an after-hour event. However, as we were instructed to take you to her the moment you arrived, you will attend the gala as a guest."

"Where's the 'but?'"

"Your clothing," Puri said, "It is a formal event. Thankfully, we do have some options for you." 

Atlas was known for their efficiency, and in less than fifteen minutes Qrow was thrown into a suit and escorted to the charity ball. He scowled, tugging the sleeve of his suit as he followed the two officers to a large ballroom in a hotel in the middle of the city. His personal things and weapon were taken to his room by another soldier, so all he had to do was focus on finding Winter. Flutters would spark in him with every step and soon, two large doors were being pushed open. He suddenly craved a drink of alcohol. 

Following Puri and Locke, the room engulfed them in green. Large plants and trees were littered against the walls and lounging areas, while small succulents were the focal points on the tables. The curtains were a shade of patina green but the walls were a creamy white, almost sickly. Puri and Locke were stopped thrice by other higher Atlasien officers as they walked through the party searching for Winter. 

So, Qrow decided it was time to abandon them.

He surveyed the room looking for her snow-white hair in a sea of color. Puri and Locke were engaged in a conversation and Qrow slipped away from them a little too easily. Melding into the crowd as he searched, his eyes halted at the open bar. His nerves were starting to overwhelm him, the anxious grip of his hands itching for a drink. After four years, the temptation lingered in the back of his mind, a maddening whisper that knew nothing of him anymore. 

It was easier not to be tempted when he was anywhere but a place that offered free alcohol or if he wasn't alone. It was also easier to quell the need when Winter was around. When things were a little easier and simple. He had to ask Taiyang if he could stay with him and the girls after Winter vanished, he didn't trust himself to live alone for a time. The pain and hollow ache demanded to be filled and forgotten, and he didn't want to respond to it. 

Like now.

The ache was pulsing with the uncertainty of what was going to happen. A drink may calm his nerves but the thought dissipated when a glass broke to his right, breaking the lure of the bar. He refocused on finding Winter. He didn't want to see her again after so long drunk. He moved between couples, annoyed that he hadn't found her yet. She wasn't by the bar or the piano or the far left bay windows. She may be upstairs in the loft that overlooked the crowd below. Light gleamed over his eyes and blinded him for a second. Blinking the spots away, he followed the direction of the light that came off a watch and he broke into a grin. 

~o~o~o~o~

Upstairs, Winter slowly came to a stop at the railing to watch the criminal she suspected was stealing homeland security information from Atlas and Vale, and selling weapons to small militia groups. Zara Copper owned a successful print and bookshop and was born in Lumturi but grew up in Vale. He returned to Lumturi only a few years ago with his son, a large pocketbook, and nefarious plans.

Her scroll buzzed and she threw it a glance thinking it was Madam Kay sending her a photo of Vasco. However, it was from one of her subordinates informing her that huntsman, Qrow Branwen, had arrived four hours early and was currently being transported to her. Taking a drink from the champagne she had been carrying for the last thirty minutes, her stomach refused to corporate and began to do flips and knots. She pursed her lips in annoyance at her body stuttering refusal to calm down, and took a breath, attempting to steel herself for the moment she would run into him. She needed to finish her job before she sought Qrow. She was a professional and had to do her assignment for the greater good. 

Her wants and desire came second. 

Her nerves still wouldn't calm down so she drowned her drink and felt a buzz in her. She had always been an embarrassingly lightweight when it came alcohol, but right she needed something to ease her. A waiter crossed her path and Winter replaced her empty glass with a full one, her lips pressed against the glass in thought. She needed to distract herself, so she continued to watch Copper interact with some local politicians. His green suit pale like mint. 

"Found you, Ice Queen," Qrow's voice was low and close to her ear, shooting shivers up her spine. He stood close to her, his chest bumping into her back, and he pulled her drink out of her hand, "I've been looking for you for almost two years."

"No one told you to look for me."

"True, but not knowing where you were was eating at me," he pulled his hand away when she went to reach for her drink and gave it to a waiter passing by. "Pretty sure you had enough. Another sip from this and you'll be flirting with half of the men here and you know I'm the jealous type."

"And the foolish type, too," she frowned, still refusing to meet his gaze and instead returned to observing the criminal below. "You are early."

"I know. Thought of getting into your good favors by being punctual."

"Being punctual means arriving on time. You arrived four hours earlier than expected."

"So hard to please," he said, his grin clear in his tone, "Nice to know that hasn't changed."

"Nor your juvenile tendencies to start fights with me."

"Hey, you're the one with a short fuse. Not my fault I get under your skin so easily." His fingers skimmed down her exposed back, a faint and lethal touch that felt more like a blade. Winter spun to glare at him but he was unfazed by her anger, his grin only grew as he caught the hand that was about to push him away for standing so close, "Finally looking at me, huh, Ice Queen. Wasn't that hard, was it?" 

Her gaze, at first hard and distance, softened in annoyance that sent an endless amount of emotions through him that whirled and sang deeply. He leaned down, almost as if he was going to kiss her but all he did was get close enough to smell her perfume, his hair brushing her chin intimately. It brought a warmth of nostalgia and longing into his bones, carved into him like an aged etching on an old tree. 

"You are too close," she stated, and to others it would have seemed she was unaffected by his distance, cold and reserved, but he felt the heat of her skin and heard the soft, quick putter of her pulse.

"I know," he pulled away, looking at her so openly it was embarrassing. "Just wanted to see if you're still using the same perfume."

"I am."

"I know."

"You simply could have asked."

"Where's the fun in that?" His hand squeezed hers and his eyes softened, "Hey."

She shut her mouth, bit the corner of her lips and finally tugged her hand away from his. "Shameless as always," she turned away.

He stepped forward, trapping her in an embrace with his hands right next to hers on the railing. Her fingers stabbed her palm at the ghost sensation of his lips on the back of her neck before he settled his chin on her shoulder. He was acting too intimate. "Are you going to tell me what you've been up to and why you haven't called me? Or should I guess."

Quickly, she steadily pushed him back, her ears were flushed. "Two feet between us," she stated. 

"Winter." All the softness he had dried and she saw the pained anger in him, silent and lingering. 

"This is not the time nor place to discuss this."

"Then, tonight," he stated, speaking again before she could, "I have the right to know after two years why you up and left without a single word to me, to your family."

"It...it is complicated." 

"For how long I've been prying about your whereabouts from Jimmy, I can tell."

"General," she hissed at him weakly. She glanced behind her, needing to tear her eyes away from him, and frowned when she lost sight of Copper. 

"So, the man in the tacky mint suit is your target?" He asked and she glared at him, willing him to stay silent. 

"Follow me," she said and started down the stairs.

"Where're we going?"

"My office."

"I just got here. Unless you're trying to get me alone already. "

"Of course your perverse and egotistical self would jump to such a conclusion," she hissed at him. "The manner in which you are slathering yourself over me is making you suspicious, which is what we do not want."

"Can I at least grab a snack or will I be eating from you?" He held his hands up and took steps back as she marched towards him with embarrassed indignation. "People are staring."

She halted, took a breath and went back to leading him out of the party. She dismissed the first and second lieutenant that attempted to follow, they were not part of the mission thus didn't need to accompany her. In the front lobby, Winter held back rolling her eyes when Qrow grabbed her cape from the coat room and helped her in it, his fingers trailed up behind her neck and she let the sensation resonate in her. Outside, she gave the valet her ticket to get her military issued vehicle and they were on the road. 

Lumturi was pretty. It had old brick buildings with tapered roofs, ornate shilling and grand doors with the doorknob right in the middle of it. The roads appeared to be newer and were lined with trees and black street lamps, curved and organic, molding itself into the veins of the old streets. Winter did not turn on the radio, her mind too cluttered at the moment to think of anything but the man next to her. 

Despite two years where she left without a word and he desperately looked for her, the peace and relief they felt being in the other person's presence after so long settled in the wake of nerves. The attraction was still there, burning bright and almost overwhelming. They felt it on their skin when they touched, a lingering fire that demanded more oxygen. Still, a flame of uncertainty lingered between them, questions as to why she left without telling him and her desperately wanting to hide the child that she bore in secret from him.

"We are here," she said once they made a right turn and arrived at a large brick building with a massive clock tower right in the middle. "It used to be a train station. The bells still ring at every hour," she offered once she parked the car. 

"Surprised Jimmy didn't have a new military building built."

"The people of Lumturi were against it."

"And he listened?" Qrow asked, pleased when she rolled her eyes in good humor. 

"He did," she said, getting out of the car with Qrow and locking the vehicle as she led him to the front door. She swept her card and scanned her hand. A voice over the intercom asked for her name and Qrow's before being let into the building. There was a staff person waiting and a security guard, they immediately let Winter in, saluting her when she entered. Qrow held back a chuckle. He always found military protocols to be ridiculous. 

In the elevator, her perfume was like mist, caressing his senses like they were doing so earlier on the car ride here. He could recognize it anywhere. He stared at her openly, not knowing what to memorize so he followed the lines of her lashes curling out and the slopes of her lips. She caught him staring and he gave her a wink that she ignored. The elevator doors dinged open and he followed her out. In a few quick steps, she saw the double doors of her office and turned to him once they were in front of it. 

"Wait here."

"Why?"

"There is classified information I want to ensure you do not see."

"If it's about the military, don't worry. I'm not interested in it un-"

"Qrow."

"Unless," he started again, "it has something to do with you."

"Stop being difficult and just," she placed her hand on his chest, trying to make a statement but also simply to touch him again, "wait here. It will only be a minute."

He held his palms up lazily in surrender, "whatever you say, Ice Queen."

Winter tossed him a warning look before entering her office. Flickering the lights on, she quickly and quietly went to work in collecting the dozen of photos she had in her office. She was thankful she dusted regularly, not wanting any evidence to say she had frames otherwise. There were two photo frames out of the twelve that featured Qrow. One was with her during a celebratory party after the fall of Salem. 

They were both dressed in formal attire, like they were today, and they were so involved in an argument that they didn't realize Yang snapped a photo of them. His aloof grin and drawn eyebrows were a contrast to her frown and narrowed gaze, but despite the tension, they were still standing so close to each other. The other photo only had Qrow as the focal point and she really liked that photo. Ruby teasingly gifted it to her during a Winter Solstice holiday before being chased down by Weiss. Winter made a copy of the same photo for her home and showed it to Vasco regularly. She opened the bottom drawer of her bookshelf and gently set the frames inside. Looking around the room once more, wanting to make sure she didn't miss anything, she opened her door. 

Her perfume sighed out the door, low and subtle. Her office was big, organized with bookcases on one end, large bay windows on the other. The old bricks of the building peeked through the painted plaster. "That was four minutes," he finally said. 

"Must you complain about every small detail?" She sat at her desk and took her cape off, folding it over the arm of her desk chair. "Now, the man you saw -"

"The one in that vomit green suit?"

Winter exhaled softly, "Yes. His name is Zara Copper. From the information that we have gathered, we believe he is stealing homeland security information on Atlas and Vale, and selling weapons to small militia groups. We can only assume what he is doing with that information."

"Probably selling it to the small militia groups, too." 

"Yes, and this is where you come in. Cooper most likely has his hands around an Atlas soldier's neck, which is where he is getting all of his information about Atlas military officers."

"So, by sending me in, a contract huntsman," Qrow began.

"We will be able to confirm our sources and arrest Cooper without arousing suspicion," Winter finished, handing him a file with all the information he would need. "How long do you think it will take you to confirm our intel?"

Qrow glanced up from the file to her and he ached to touch her. Reading the case file, he was sure he could get this done in five days, at most seven, but when he answered her, he said three weeks. "Maybe four," he added on. 

"I do not believe it will take you three to four weeks."

"I know," Qrow leaned back in his chair and held her gaze, setting the file down on her desk firmly. "But it's going to take three weeks at least."

Winter sighed and gave a nod, not in the mood to fight. "If you have any questions to ask-"  
  
"You've been here the whole time?"

She pursed her lips, "I mean regarding the mission."

"So, have you?"

"Yes," she said after a moment.

"And what? Didn't have the energy to write me a postcard or send me a message?"

"It was not that simple. It was supposed to be only for a year."

"Like that makes it any better. You still disappeared without telling anyone," he growled painfully, "And here we are two years later. So, was it an order by Jimmy? Or did you want to break up with me but were too much of a coward to do it in person?"

"It was not th-."

"Then what was it?!" Qrow finally snapped, all the pain and angry getting to him and he stood up, palms hitting her desk loudly. "Why did you leave me?!"

"I did not want to leave you!" Winter shouted back, fingers curling over the edge of her desk. Her own anger breaking through her stoic mask. 

"Then why did you?!" He barked, "This whole time I've been looking for you and you were...you were just a call away. Why?"

"I-I...," she grasped for an answer, the truth, and fear burrowed into Winter. 

She wondered if he would hate her when she told him the truth. She left because she thought the greater good of the world needed him to finish Ozpin's last mission. She left because what he represented to her was frightening. Leaving was easier. She made the decision for them without his consent or knowledge, sacrificing their pursuit of shared happiness for a precaution, and look where they ended up. 

"I am sorry," she said, her voice shook for a second. "I did not want to leave you or in the manner that I did."

"But you did."

"I know."

"Did you even miss me?" 

"I did."

"But not enough to call me?"

"It is not that simple."

"Do you even love me?" He asked, almost defeated, his voice low and guttural. 

She wanted to yell at him for assuming she didn't but she understood why he asked. She wasn't affectionate like him. She wore her feelings underneath her armor and false mirrors, protecting the soft heart that cried to be loved. She had not given him the confidence of her affection. He bore it all out for her and asked she could do the same.

He asked once more if she loved him and she hissed softly to him, "I do." 

Qrow pulled her forward for a kiss, hands buried in her hair and a relieved sob almost escaped him when she kissed him back as eagerly as he felt it. The desk between them made it difficult to embrace, but he refused to let her go and Winter scrambled to climb over the desk, knocking items over to get to him. Her arms wrapping around him and after two years, things felt right.

Desperately, they pulled at each other clothes. Qrow ran his hands up the green velvet of her dress, pulling the thin straps down her shoulder, and unzipped it quickly, breaking the zipper in the process. However, she was too intoxicated with his mouth to notice. The strapless bra was undone and flung to the side and Winter lifted her hips to remove the dress and her panties from her body. 

She pushed his jacket off and with shaky fingers unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, releasing the raging length of his cock into her hand. He muffled a profanity against her lips, his tongue stuffed into her mouth as his hand roamed over hers. His touch had her tightening in delight, her heat pulsing around nothing that begged to be filled by him. 

He trailed his mouth to her neck, nipping at the skin before he began to suck with the intent to leave lasting marks. His hand reached for her ass, palming the ample and perk flesh that distracted him more times than he could remember. He wanted to explore her again, capture her nipples in his mouth and trace the curves and dips but his cock was red and leaking. 

Her legs wrapped around his hips, bringing him closer, and she grasped his length. It was molting hot to the touch and she whimpered as she guided him towards her. He spilled profanity and pushed into her, not wanting to wait anymore. 

Both gasp from the sensation, acknowledge the tightness and heat and the juices that coated his cock. He nudged her head, kissing her until her hands relaxed from the intense grip she had on his shoulders. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tight. I have not...since the last time," Winter gasped and bit her bottom lip as he started to move, "But it feels amazing. Gods, Qrow."

"I get that," he grunted, shifting closer and sliding deeper into her. His thumb circling her clit as he pushed aside her files and desk decor, and laid her onto her back, "I haven't either and honestly, I don't think I'm going to last. You're just so fucking tight, Win. Are you close."

So desperate for him, for the curling release that was unique when he gave it to her, she lost her normal reservation, "I am. I am. Right there. You feel amazing, Qrow. Qrow. Please. Harder."

He was ramming into her, short quick pumps of his hips slapping into hers and echoed into the room. Her sounds were a little louder than he remembered and it was driving him crazy in lust. When he wasn't speaking lewdly to her, she occupied his mouth with hers. 

"Yes. Yes. Qrow," her back arched and she came undone over his length, molding the shape of his cock inside her tunnels and the familiar satisfaction of it made her release enough of her juices to cover her inner thighs and drip down the curve of her ass and down onto her desk.

But everything felt even more brilliant with the additional lubrication since he moved harder, jack ramming into her and he thrived under her fingers in his hair and her plush lips on his neck. He was cumming, his heavy sack tingling and twisting, and he said as much. Winter tightened her legs around him and sucked even harder on his neck and the feeling shot straight to his cock and he poured his white cream inside of her. Thick and plentiful and warm.

Winter moaned against his neck. They both missed this, the sweat and essence of their bodies mixing and covering them. They missed them like this as it was always easier to communicate physically. He trailed kisses from her chest to her lips, still deep inside of her, pumping one more delicious stream of cum inside of her. 

They kissed slowly but passionately, and Winter thought of the last time she felt this loved like a woman. Then, as their mixed juiced pour from her, she remembered she wasn't on birth control. After giving birth, she never bothered to get one since it was just her and Vasco. It was never a concern before due to not wanting a sex life outside of her vibrator, and she was too stress about hiding Vasco to even think that this was going to happen so soon.

She ended the kiss, guilt weighed heavily on her as she thought about Vasco. "I am not on birth control," she said. 

Her solution to purchase a morning-after pill died on her tongue at the soft look he gave her before kissing her again, holding her tighter. “I still want kids with you. So, I’m fine with whatever happens after tonight if you're fine with it, too. ”

She shook her head, confused, “I hurt you.“

“I know.”

“I still have not told you why I left.”

“I know.”

“Do not assume you can forgive me for what I have done without knowing why.”

“I’m not assuming because I know I will,” he stated confidently, “because I know you.”

“You naïve dolt.”

“Call me what you want, it isn’t going to change my mind.”

She never understood his steadfast trust in her, even now after two years. “How can you even phantom still wanting a family with me?”

“Simple. I’m still in love with you. Always will be no matter what.”

“What a foolish thing to say,” the voice almost crack and he brushed her hair away from her face.

“Guess I’m just an unlucky fool in love,” he said and softly touched his forehead with hers, feeling lighter as he saw the walls she built and reinforced start to break apart. “So?” 

Winter wished she could pinpoint the entire plethora of emotions she was feeling. She felt relieved and happy that mixed with guilt and shame and regret. She will tell him everything after the mission was done and she wondered if he would hate her afterward. Take back his bold declaration. 

She would not blame him if he did. 

For now, she answered him; “I would like to have a family with you, too.”

He smiled wide, “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

He nodded, his excitement strummed through him and he peppered her shoulder with kisses. "I want to spend the night with you.”

She almost agreed to his request but stopped when she met his gaze and saw a reflection of Vasco in them. Qrow still didn't know of their son and she can't tell him yet. Shaking her head, she kissed him before he could complain. "Not right now," she said, "if Copper or one of his subordinates catches you, it will compromise the mission." 

"He won't."

"We cannot risk it."

"Winter-"

"I will not run from you," she said, knowing that was what he was worried about. Letting her go and she would slip away like water in his fist. "I promise. I...I am not letting you go again."

He tightened his arms around her. "I'm not letting you go either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wink wonk <3
> 
> Sneak peek for tomorrow's chapter, Gold (Rated T/M?):
> 
> "I see. Still, I can't believe he's been here for five days and has yet come to visit his son."
> 
> Winter glanced at Madame Kay, she reminded Winter very much of Klein and has been babysitting Vasco since he was three months old. Auburn hair littered with more grey than red, and kind wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, Winter would even say before Qow arrived, she trusted Madame Kay over anyone in Lumturi.
> 
> "He does not know Vasco exists," Winter answered.
> 
> "Pardon?"


	5. Gold | Rated T

Qrow broke out in a triumphant grin, “yeah, I did.”

“And? What happened?!” Taiyang asked over their call.

“I don’t know yet. They won’t tell me until the mission is done.”

“That’s suspicious.”

“Don’t I know it. But that’s how they work. They’re always tiptoeing around until the time comes and then they just unload everything at once.”

“So, it's not the first time you dealt with them like this, huh?”

Qrow snorted, taking a drink from his latte as he watched Copper speak with some lackey. He bugged them, so their conversation was being recorded as he blabbered on to Taiyang, “it’s basically a monthly occurrence. I’m sure it’s an Atlas thing.”

“Her family?”

“She’s going to tell them after the job is done.” Silence lapsed and Qrow used that moment to scratch some notes of Copper’s conversation.

“What are you going to do, then?” Taiyang asked.

“I’m not going to leave without her.”

“So...she does want to be a relationship with you?”

Qrow's lips twitched into a small but pleased grin, “yeah, and I’m not going to lose her again. She’s the one.”

“And she feels the same for you?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“You’re killing my mood, ya know.”

“I just want to be cautious,” Taiyang laughed. “She left you really...messed up.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t the only one that was left hurt.”

“Her, too?”

“Yeah. Look, I’m going to get my answers and I’m going to follow your advice for once.”

“Must be true love if you’re going to listen to me.”

“Damn right it is,” Qrow said and lifted an eyebrow when Copper stood up. “Need to let you go, I’ll give you another update soon and don’t tell the girls. They can’t keep a secret to save their lives.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t. See you.”

“See ya,” Qrow hanged up and collected his things. Heading back to his hotel room, he listened to Copper’s conversation again and cross-reference his notes. Later that night, after sending Winter a flood of flirty pick-up lines which she ignored and asked for his whereabouts, he was perched above a branch over Copper and his seedy colleagues as a crow.

“A truck of Second D-Dust will be leaving to Mantle tomorrow night,” Copper said over the meat he just ate. “The Atlas dogs will be doing a small drill at ten in the evening. It’ll be the perfect time to transport them.”

“The Rat King Crew knows nothing about the dust being second degree, right?” Another man asked. Red hair with a glass eye that shined in the light, the man leaned forward, “I’ll like to not lose another body part.”

“You wouldn’t if you were better at your job," Copper growled.

“I would be better at it if Fern got the time right,” the other man growled.

“Don’t bring me into your failures,” Fern bit back. “You mixed up the numbers.”

“Shut up! Both of you!” Copper’s hand slammed onto the table. “I don’t have time for your blabbering. Do it right this time if you want to get paid.”

Fern rolled her eyes, tossing her bangs back, “and the brats?”

"The Faunus are going to Foothill in Vacuo. The humans are going to Argus.”

“Same time and people from last time?”

“Like clockwork,” Copper ripped the last bit of meat from the rib he ate and dropped the bone clean on the plate. “Inventory the kids and dust, Gin. I want accurate numbers. The Blue Bandits tried to undercut me last time and I want to avoid that this time.”

“Got it,” the red-haired man said.

Their meeting over dinner ended and once they went their separate ways, Qrow flew to Winter’s office and entered through an open window. Landing on her desk he placed a small flower he picked for her there and was excited for whatever reaction she would give him.

She was standing facing the window and closed her scroll smoothly, tucking it into her back pocket. Qrow simply cawed at her and flew to land on her shoulder, pulling a lock of her hair. She batted him away and waited for him to turn back, "well?"

"They're smuggling dust and kids tomorrow night," Qrow passed his notes on his scroll to her. "We can intercept it and capture the leads, Fern and Gin, and see if we can get them to talk."

"We have attempted that before. His people are loyal. We need concrete evidence that links Copper to them."

"What you suggest then?" He crossed his arm, not too fond of being told his plan wasn't ideal.

"We track the transport and intercept them in Argus and Foothill, capturing them there along with the Blue Bandits and Rat King, but we will need more information on Copper if we want to arrest him."

"I got him on recording," Qrow pressed back.

"That is not enough. We require documentation and evidence to ensure once we capture him he cannot escape the legal system." Winter stated, saving the recording and Qrow's notes for Lumturi's district attorney to review later. Qrow grumbled and despite reprimanding him for it, he grabbed the flower he brought and tucked it into her hair, the golden petals were vibrant.

"So what you want me to do?"

"It is reported his office for these transactions is above a bar, the Univision," she said and pulled the flower out of her hair with a frown, attempting to salvage their meeting with professionalism while he was already trailing his fingers on her jaw.

"I'll start swooping in to get information, then," he said, his breath brushing her lips.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Your ex-husband has been in town for five days now?"

Winter nearly dropped Vasco's dinner and turned to Madame Kay, her sitter, swiftly. "He is not my ex-husband."

"You two are still married, then? Oh my, why not try to reconcile?"

"We never got married," Winter placed Vasco's plate on the table, handing him a plastic spoon.

"Spoon," Vasco whispered and showed it to Winter, "Spoon, Ma."

"Good job," Winter kissed his head and went to get her plate.

"Any reason?" Madame Kay asked, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Timing," Winter said after a moment.

"I see. Still, I can't believe he's been here for five days and has yet come to visit his son."

Winter glanced at Madame Kay, she reminded Winter very much of Klein and has been babysitting Vasco since he was three months old. Auburn hair littered with more grey than red, and kind wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, Winter would even say before Qow arrived, she trusted Madame Kay over anyone in Lumturi.

"He does not know Vasco exists."

"Pardon?"

"I never told him I was pregnant," Winter confessed, planting another kiss on Vasco head as an apology. Vasco has a father that does not know he existed for the past year and a half, and here she was possibly being pregnant with a second child that his father was aware of and ready to love. It was not fair to Vasco or Qrow, and the shame and guilt ate at her.

Really. Has she always been this cowardice?

“You never told him?”

“No.”

“Wait. You _never_ told him?”

“No, I did not.”

"Then, why is he here?" Madam Kay asked.

"Work," Winter said and then sighed softly, "and me. He has been looking for me since I left."

"Oh, my heart, how romantic."

"It is not like that. He is simply, well," Winter frowned, and busy herself with finishing make her own dinner.

"You still love him?"

"I...do."

"Does he know?"

"I mentioned it to him once or twice before."

"How long were you two together? And apologies for being nosy," Madame Kay said despite not being sorry. "I adore a good romance."

Winter pursed her lips, "almost six years."

"Six years?! You two were together for _six_ years and neither of you two-"

"It was never official."

"Did you two see other people during that time?"

"No," Winter answered moments later.

"Then it was unofficially official," Madame Kay laughed. "So you love him and he loves you, and you had Vasco, darling, here who looks so handsome in his sweater, don't you?" Madame Kay cooed at Vasco who yawned. "And, well, what’s stopping you from introducing the two? Vasco already has the habit of telling the photo of his father goodnight. And his bird."

Winter huffed a small chuckle. Vasco's stuffed crow toy was his favorite and he went everywhere with it. She could only wash it when he slept and had to perform sewing surgery twice on the toy now when Vasco was a little too rough with it.

"Miss Winter?"

"Timing...is not lining up for us."

"Honey, timing never lines up for anyone," Madame Kay scolded lightly and looked behind her to the photos Winter had framed and mounted on her walls. "Though, I wonder if 'timing' is the only issue at hand."

"I...want Vasco to know about Qrow but it is complicated at the moment."

"He knows about his father. It is Mr. Branwen that does not know about Vasco. And it will get even more complicated if you wait," Madame Kay held her hands up, "I'm not trying to lecture a Colonel in the Military, gods know, but what are you waiting for?"

"For this mission to be over."

"Is that really all you are waiting for?" Madame Kay smiled gently, "I have to go, but ponder it for a bit. See you tomorrow, Vasco."

"Bye," Vasco waved, fingers still struggling to open and close smoothly.

"Good night, Miss Winter."

Winter walked Madame Kay to the front door of her modest condo. "Good night."

"Don't forget to think about it."

"I will not."

"Good. May the gods' gold be in your fortune."

~o~o~o~o~

“You are staring,” Winter said, filling out the last report.

Qrow perked an eyebrow and gestured around her office, “You’re the only thing interesting to stare at in here.”

“Perhaps you should finish preparing for the mission?”

“Already did,” he tapped his temple, “Everything I need is up here.”

“What is the name of the mole?”

“Suzy Miel.”

“What time are they meeting?”

“Eight o’clock tonight.”

“Who will attend the meeting?”

“Cooper, Oro, and Miel.”

“Where?”

“Toadstool Ship Yard.”

“What car will Miel be driving?”

“A Red Leaf X6.”

“Wrong.”

“What?”

“Miel will not be arriving by car. Oro will.”

“That was a trick question.”

“That you fell for,” she thrust a document to him, "Read."

"Killjoy," Qrow grumbled and took the document. He only skimmed it twice before deciding he retained all the information he needed and went back to staring at Winter.

A little more than two weeks had passed since he arrived at Lumturi. He wasn't sure what was going to happen when they reunited, but falling back into place, almost as if the past two years never happened, wasn't what he was expecting. Between the reassuring touches and desperate melding of their lips and bodies, they bickered consistently like always.

They argued over his habit of putting his feet up on her desk and her habit of pushing them off roughly. They disagreed over his leisure pace of investigating Cooper and her refusal of letting him sleep at her home. They fought over strategy - her preferring a small team and him wanting to go in alone. Winter's staff always looked weary when one of them made a quip at the other, and he could admit it was usually him.

But, he couldn't help it. Being with her like this was welcoming. He couldn't deny that. And underneath their banter and flirting and the thick sexual tension were unspoken truths. She still hasn't told him why she disappeared or why she was stationed in Lumturi. He struggled to bite his tongue back, remembering that Ironwood and Winter stated things will be revealed at the end of the mission.

What that meant, he wasn't sure but his apprehension towards it made him want to linger longer in Lumturi, not wanting to lose sight of her again until he knew. Whatever it was, good or bad, if he knew what it was, whatever mistake he made, he was sure he could fix it, fix their relationship.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked, not meaning to reopen the wounds so soon but his words tumbled out from the weight.

Winter's pen halted for a second, "Everything I know on this mission, you know, too."

"I wasn't talking about the mission. You know I'm not," he noticed the subtle twitch of her eyebrow as she went back to writing. "So, you are hiding something."

Winter put the pen down and lifted her gaze up to him. "I am."

"What is it?"

"I would not be hiding it if I told you," she passed him an earpiece, small and discreet.

"Can I get at least a hint? You and Jimmy have been keeping me in the dark for two years now."

"It is something I am not ashamed of," Winter answered after a moment, "and I hope you are not either."

"If you told me what it is you wouldn't have to hope."

She pensively looked at her hands and glanced at the clock. "We have to go," she said, leaving the topic where it laid.

Qrow glanced at her stomach, his hand softly pressing against the flat surface, "try staying out of trouble."

She removed his hand nonplussed, "Do not get into trouble, then."

~o~o~o~o~

Two blocks from the Toadstool Ship Yard, Winter waited in the back of a van with Puri as they monitor Qrow entering the area filled with cranes, dry docks, slipways, and warehouses. There was a single lit lantern, Locke, who was perched high above a neighboring building, reported through his headset.

"There's movement," Qrow whispered through his and went to get closer. After days of trailing Copper, this was the night they were going to arrest him and he had to make sure certain documentation that was stowed on the ship they were loading with stolen dust and children would not get destroyed or lost. Without that document with Copper's signature and seal, explicitly stating his involvement with the trade, they may not have a case.

So, Qrow worked carefully.

Winter already had the early transportation of dust and children seized, fake reports going back to Copper who thought everything went smoothly for once. So, they just now needed him. Compromising with his request, Winter had a small team of six, including the two of them, to defeat the guards Copper hired. However, she concluded they would not be entirely necessary as Puri gave her a report of the guards' identities. Most were everyday men with no experience in fighting except for two that were unlicensed huntsmen. Qrow should be able to handle it but just in case, the rest of the small team were stationed to rush in and help if needed.

Qrow entered the warehouse, creeping along the upstairs scaffolding and looking down at the few gang members shuffling about, pushing the final set of children and dust into the ship. Turning into a crow, he swept down and entered the ship in the shadows, glancing at the snuffling children with a heavy heart. He goes to the captain quarters and lying on a clipboard on top of a desk was the document Winter needed. Transforming back, he snapped a photo for her as evidence before stuffing it in his back pocket.

It was then the door opened and Copper stood there, paled and shock at the sight of Qrow. "W-what are you doing here?!" Copper screeched. "Guar-"

Qrow swiftly punched him in the stomach and tied him up. "I've been spotted," he said over the earpiece.

"Of course you have," Winter stated, "do you require assistance?"

"Nah," he took down two more guards that entered, "I got this."

Back in the van, Puri grabbed Winter's attention, "Colonel, we have two incoming vehicles. Southbound."

"That was not part of the report," Winter glared at the video monitor, "what are they transporting?"

"More guards, Colonel," Locke reported, looking at the approaching car through his sniper lens.

Winter stepped out of the van and raised her sabre as the two cars came roaring down the dirt road. Twisting her weapon, she stabbed it into the ground and the cars levitated. Puri followed suit and burst forward, jumping onto one car and entering it. Painful grunts soon followed and then three men were tossed out unceremoniously. 

Winter dropped the empty car once Puri exited and entered the second one. A shot burst into the night that did not belong to Puri and Winter turned to slash through it, the levitated car still floating in the air. She met a guard's attack swiftly and defeated him with a well-landed hit against his chest. 

There was chatter in her ear and she turned the dial to hear Qrow clearly, "Winter!?"

"I am right here. Do not yell," she said calmly, dropping the second car to the ground once Puri signaled it was clear.

"What happened?"

"Unexpected guests.

"Are you okay?"

"I am well," Winter returned to the van, ignoring the curious look Puri gave her. "Status report?"

"Goons beat up and Copper Boy is tied up."

"Understood," Winter changed the radio channel to the other soldiers on her team, "Area is clear. Go."

Puri called for the rest of the relief effort to drive in, blankets and drinks ready for the children as they walked out in chains, tears in their eyes as they looked around frightfully. Dust disposal technicians rushed inside the ship to survey the unstable crystals and dust, boxes and bags ready to transport them. Locke was walking Copper out of the ship, the ring leader hunched over from the painful punch Qrow gave him.

The shipyard buzzed with law enforcement lights and people.

A little before seven in the evening, at the Atlas' Paradise Airbase, Winter almost yawned when Qrow did but took a sip of her tea instead. Qrow's payment for the mission and ticket to Vale was held loosely in his hand. They walked until they reached an empty outdoor patio and sat down across from one another.

"You got your tea. So, now are you ready to tell me?" Qrow asked.

She set her tea on the table and squared her shoulders, "General Ironwood felt I was...distracting you and offered me a position here in Lumturi."

"And you took it."

Her tongue got heavy and struggled to form words. She could hear her blood thrumming quickly in anxiety as she answered, "I did."

He licked his lips and glanced away from her for a moment, "That's it? That's the reason? Why?"

"For the greater good of Remnant," she answered, unflinching at the angry growl that came from him. "Ozpin's last mission-"

"I know of his last mission," Qrow seethed, shocked that she left for something so minuscule, "I've been doing it for the last damn _four_ years without a break."

"And you have tracked more loyalists these last two years than you did in the first two."

"Because I got better at finding them! Not because you weren't there!"

His shout surprised a few soldiers and she glared at them when they thought to walk over, "calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Qrow."

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and took a deep breath, "I'm calm."

"That was the order the General gave to me, and I freely admit my fault for accepting it," she paused to swallow back the knots she felt curl in the back of her throat, "I thought it was the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do was to talk to me about this and not let Jimmy assume what our relationship is, and not make these decisions on your own," Qrow clenched his teeth, his hands trembled as his semblance sparked and a solider outside tripped on nothing. "You left everything and everyone because of what Jimmy said. Really?”

“There is more to it but, essentially, yes.”

“Damnit Winter, I...I looked for you every day."

Winter nodded once, opening her mouth to speak again but the words failed to produce a sound like a dying bird struggling to sing. She was scared, feeling weak at having her mistakes laying out in front of her like all of those pregnancy tests she took two years ago. She was scared of what he would say to her, what he would think once all the scars on her heart that she kept hidden behind tall walls were exposed to him.

But she had to speak. She had to trust him. "I apologize," the words rose like fragile smoke, "I thought...I was doing what was best."

Silence lapsed between them, both lost in their own thoughts. Soon Qrow nodded, he already made his decision prior to arriving and he doesn’t have any intention to change it now. “It’s okay. I understand.” 

Winter snapped her gaze to him, stunned as she shook her head, rejecting his forgiveness, "Do not make this easy for me."

"I'm not," his smile turned bittersweet, and he tugged on her lock of hair that always escaped her bun. "I'm being selfish and making this easy for me. I want to forgive you."

"No," Winter stood up, thinking he was being too lenient with her. She didn't deserve it. 

"I'm tired, Winter. I'm tired of holding onto anger and hate. I want to be happy and forgiving you is the first step," he admitted, holding his hand out to her. "I forgive you. So, stop trying to punish yourself for me."

Another wall that she built around herself came tumbling down without a struggle, silent like a ship sinking into the sea. She clenched her hand, unsure for another moment before she curled it over his, his skin burning like a light and lifted many layers of doubt she had shrouded on her shoulders.

Qrow grinned softly and stood up, pulling her in for an embrace, "we're going to be okay. So, don't cry."

"I am not," she rebutted fiercely but the evidence was clearly visible on his tear-stained shoulder. 

"Stubborn as always," he kissed her head and she felt a tear dropped onto her cheek. 

She didn't deserve this. She was still hiding Vasco from him and the sorrow mixed with relief only made the guilt tight around her stomach. The patio door suddenly opened and Winter stepped out of Qrow's arms, wiping her eyes dry as a solider saluted, looking a little fluster and awkward under Qrow's watery glare and his commanding officer's red eyes. "M-Ma'am!"

"At ease," Winter stated, her mask reformed. 

"The airship for Huntsman, Qrow Branwen, will be ready in five minutes! I am here to escort him!"

"Understood," Winter took a deep breath and offered him a small smile, "I filed a transfer request to Vale. I expect it to be approved immediately."

"Is that right?" He asked, swiping his thumb under the corner of her ear to catch the remnant of a tear.

"Yes."

She quickly stepped forward and kissed him tenderly, apologizing to him once more, "I will see you soon."

"You better. If not, I'll hunt you down again."

"Idiot. I am not going to run away from you anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating about adding one more smut scene. Should I????
> 
> Sneak peek for tomorrow's chapter, Purple (Rated T):
> 
> Qrow glanced at the apartment number in confusion. "I'm looking for Winter Schnee. I thought this was her home."
> 
> "Oh! Oh no. No. No. No. No. No! This is my home," she laughed awkwardly. "I-I think you may have gotten th-"
> 
> "Pa!" A sudden shout froze them both. Qrow blinked as a toddler dressed in a plum purple footie pajama came scampering up to him, unafraid and with wide red eyes and black hair. The toddler lit up in excitement. He looked down at the little stuffed crow toy he was carrying and then back to Qrow. 
> 
> "Hey! It's cold, go back inside," the woman reprimanded him. 
> 
> However, the little toddler squealed and squirmed in place, not knowing what to do until he reached towards Qrow with the crow toy in hand, offering it to him. "Pa! Pa!"


	6. Purple | Rated T

  
"You're just going to leave?" Taiyang asked a little too loudly.

"The mission is complete," Qrow answered, returning his scroll to his ear. He coughed to clear the knots from his voice caused by his conversation with Winter from ten minutes prior.

"But you found her."

"Yeah, and I think we're going to be okay. She took this position because Jimmy had a conversation about her being a distraction to me,” Qrow growled in irritation.   
  
Taiyang couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, "What is he? Your school teacher?"

"I was thinking more of a father," Qrow joked. 

"All of this because of...his last mission?" Taiyang got somber.

"Yeah," Qrow sighed.

"Well, you did find thirty of them during the time she was away," Taiyang teased lightly, "Maybe she did distract you a lot."

"Maybe, but I can't help it. Have you seen her?" He joked lightly.

"I have," Taiyang teased back.

"Watch that tone, Lady Killer."

"Come on. I'm not that petty to go after your true love."

"Shut up, Tai."

"It's true," Taiyang laughed again and quietness settled between them. "I can't believe that was really the reason."

"Winter always valued Jimmy's opinion-"

"More than yours?"

Qrow scowled at his scroll, tempted to hang up. "No."

"I'm just saying."

"Shut up, Tai. As I was saying, Winter values James' opinion and she always tried to do what's best for others. So, no surprised when James advised that she was distracting me from the greater good of the mission...she listened. It was a mistake. She said she was sorry and I forgive her."

"And you trust her not to go into hiding again?"

"Well, I have to, don't I?" Qrow gave a low chuckle, one that was nervous and hallow, "I have to forgive her and accept her apology to make this work."

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Actually forgive her?"

Qrow swallowed, still hurt but underneath he already knew the answer, "yeah."

"And you really want to make this work?"

"More than anything."

"And she does, too?"

"She already placed a request to be stationed in Vale. James owes me so I know it'll go through."

“Do you still want to punch James?”

“Just a little,” Qrow grumbled, “I’m getting too damn old for all this drama and stress.”

“Wait 'til you have kids.”

A pulse of excitement came from inside of him at the thought of children, and the possibility of Winter already being pregnant. They haven’t bothered to use protection at all during these last two weeks. He could already hear Taiyang lecturing him for being impulsive but damnit he didn’t care if it was. He and Winter wanted this. Nevertheless, to avoid another lecture after a serious conversation, he kept the possible news to himself. 

“I’m hoping I don’t have to wait too long.”

“Well, if everything works out between the two of you, maybe in a year or so we will have a bouncing baby in the house again.”

"Yeah."

"Tell me when she transfers over so I can start planning a 'welcome' dinner."

"You're such a mom." Qrow scoffed, taking another glance at the clock. "Got to go. Flight about to take off." 

"Got it. See you soon."

"See ya," Qrow hanged up and no sooner he did a soldier came to get him, telling him it was officially time to board the airship back to Vale. Qrow sighed and followed the man out of the gate and onto the field. The airship was filled with cargo and three other Atlas soldiers. Adjusting his bag over his shoulder, he trudged forward as the doubts he had earlier began to ink the back of his mind furthermore.

It felt wrong to leave. It was in his chest, around his diaphragm, an apprehension that told him to go back to Winter. It wasn't a sensation that he wasn't going to see her again. It was something different. Neither good nor bad. A siren's whisper urging him to return. 

" _...if it's worth it, if she's worth it, I advise you to stay, listen and...just forgive._ " 

Taiyang's advice emerged from the pages in his mind. There was more to it, to her story. He was certain that was the apprehension he felt. The echo of it was in her eyes before she stopped speaking and kissed him goodbye. Qrow smoothly pivoted on his heel, yelling back that he forgot his scroll inside as he ran back into the building. He then redirected himself to the left, towards the side of the building and he heard the shouts of the soldiers behind him. The moment he was in the shadows, he transferred into a crow and took off. 

The incoming winter air grazed over his feather body. The beating of his heart was deafening as he flew back to Lumturi, soaring over the dotted golden lights of lit lampposts and homes. He began his descent once he was closer to Winter's neighborhood, going towards the apartment building he walked her to every night since he arrived. 

In the darkness of a building's shadow, he transferred back into a man. His duffle bag weighed his arm down and he threw it over his shoulder as he ventured up the stoop of the brick building. The front door was locked the first time he tried to open it and he growled in frustration. He reached for his scroll when he felt his semblance sigh. There was a tiny sound of metal hitting metal, and Qrow perked an eyebrow. He tried the front door again and it opened easily.

"For once," he grumbled. He would always be thankful when his semblance worked in his favor. 

Turning to the mailboxes, he looked for Winter's name and found it quickly. She was on the third floor. Apartment number six. He went through the second door, the lock was also broken, and went up the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. The caress of apprehension grew, mixing with excitement and nerves. He was standing at her front door and went to knock on it when it was suddenly flung open and a middle-aged woman with auburn hair he did not recognize stood there. 

"Oh!" The woman gasped, recognition in her eyes despite Qrow never meeting her before. She dropped her bag to the side and began to pull her purple scarf off. "Hello. Um, ma-may I help you?" She smiled gently, taking off her coat as well as if she wasn't planning to leave. 

Qrow glanced at the apartment number in confusion. "I'm looking for Winter Schnee. I thought this was her home."

"Oh! Oh no. No. No. No. No. No! This is my home," she laughed awkwardly. "I-I think you may have gotten th-"

"Pa!" A sudden shout froze them both. Qrow blinked as a toddler dressed in a plum purple footie pajama came scampering up to him, unafraid and with wide red eyes and black hair. The toddler lit up in excitement. He looked down at the little stuffed crow toy he was carrying and then back to Qrow. 

"Hey! It's cold, go back inside," the woman reprimanded him. 

However, the little toddler squealed and squirmed in place, not knowing what to do until he reached towards Qrow with the crow toy in hand, offering it to him. "Pa! Pa!"

"Um...thanks?" Qrow took the toy, unsure what else to do and watched the toddler run towards a doorway on the other side of the room that led into a hallway. 

The toddler took a right and started to shout for his mother, "Ma! Mama!"

"I am so sorry. Let me take that from you," the woman in front of him tried to smile, her hand out for the stuffed crow but Qrow gripped it tighter. His mind swarming even as the woman continued to speak, inching the door close as his eyes began to wonder over the interior of the apartment. "As I mentioned, you got the wrong home. If you please can give me the-"

"Winter's name is on the mail," Qrow injected sharply when he saw a cluster of envelopes on the entrance side table. He dropped his bag and took a hold of the door, holding it in place. "Where's Winter? Who are you?"

"There is no-"

"Is someone at the door?" Winter's voice swept through the living room. "Madame Kay?"

"It's a - I mean," Madame Kay stumbled over her words. 

"Pa!" The toddler shouted again from the same place where Winter's voice came from. 

Qrow firmly pushed the door open, not paying attention to Madame Kay that stumbled back, flustered as she looked at him and back to where the voices came from. The toddler spoke again, closer to the doorway of the hall. 

"You want to see Pa?" Winter's voice was firm but soothing. A tone that was so new to him and made him ache. She walked through the doorway, hair down and wearing her own nightwear with the boy on her hip, showing him a small photo frame in her hand. 

"Pa," the toddler patted the photo frame with a smile. 

"Who did you say was at the..." the frame slipped from Winter's hand, hitting the ground with a thump when she looked up and met Qrow's gaze. The toddler babbled and hugged Winter, its chubby arms barely able to wrap around her neck. 

The world seemed to have disappeared from beneath their feet. They were floating, different emotions drowning them both for different reasons. 

"Miss Winter?" Madame Kay spoke cautiously. "D-Do you want me to...."

"All is well," Winter said, the mute moment of shock left her and all that stayed with her stone mask. "Thank you for watching him tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Please remember to contact me once you are home."

"Of...of course," Madame Kay reached for her scarf and pulled on her coat. Thanking Qrow blindly when he handed her purse to her which she dropped on the floor moments earlier. 

"Goodnight," Winter gave that fake, polite smile that made Qrow's inside boil.

"Goodnight," Madame Kay said quietly. "Goodnight to you, too, Mr. Branwen." She said more firmly, a warning that she knew who he was as she stepped around him to leave. 

Qrow closed the front door behind him, unable to detach his gaze from her and the child she was carrying in her arm. She was guarded and quiet, waiting for him to make the first move, however, the toddler began to wiggle and demanded to be put down. 

Winter's gaze flickered to the little boy and set him down onto the ground, and they watched him run up to Qrow. He picked up the little crow toy Qrow dropped. The toddler offered it to him again. "Pa," he gestured to the bird and then to Qrow, "Pa!"

Taking the toy from the toddler once more, it looked as if it was meant to be heavy with its velvet body and red beaded eyes, and Qrow was sure it would be heavy, too, in his hand but it was light, almost airy. He gave a curt scoff, a small broken smile appeared on his face as he glanced back to the little toddler in his purple footie pajamas. 

The toddler squealed and rushed towards Winter, hugging her leg with a pleased grin. Qrow recognized the toddler's black hair, red eyes, and sharp nose as his. The toddler's smile, however, was Winter's. It was symmetrical and even had her little dimple on the left side of his cheek when he smiled wide at Qrow, as if he was a magical being from the toddler's bedtime stories. 

Qrow looked up at Winter and she was miles away from him. No emotion betrayed her thoughts. She simply stood there, waiting for him to say something, do anything, or, perhaps, leave and they would never speak of this again. Ending the relationship they had. 

Like he would let that fucking happen. He took long strides forward and Winter thought he was going to scream or yell, but he stopped short from colliding with her. Instead, he stood there, a breath away, meeting her challenging gaze. He could smell her perfume. 

"He's mine," he stated more than asked. 

Winter inhaled quietly, considering her choices for a single moment before concluding there wasn't any but one. There was no point in lying or misleading him. The honorable choice of action was to answer honestly. After all, even if she tried to lie, he would find out the truth without much effort. Finding information was his specialty. 

He found her. 

"He is," she finally answered. 

"When were you going to tell me?" He nearly snarled but curbed the edge of his tone when the boy waved at him. 

"Are you staying for another night?" she suddenly asked. "If we are going to have this conversation, I prefer not to have it in front of my child."

"Our child," he corrected her sharply. 

"Are you, then?"

"Of course I am!" He snapped softly, almost defeated at seeing the toddler tug on her shorts and calling her 'Ma.' He wanted to be held and Winter gracefully obliged with his request. 

"Your report-"

"I'll send it over the CCT."

She gave a solid nod, rubbing the toddler's back as he began to be lured to sleep by Winter's heartbeat against his little ear. "We can speak more about this tomorrow morning. I will request the day off. Will you be staying at the same hotel?"

The cold air she held was pissing him off to no ends. Speaking as if they were going to meet up to converse about something mundane like picking table cloth and not over the tear-inducing fact that she hid from him for two years, hid his child from him for two years. A coil of bittersweet envy thrived in him for years whenever he saw other men with their children. He tried to be happy simply with Yang and Ruby, acting as a second parent the moment Raven left and Summer passed away. He never thought children were in his cards. He never thought love was either. 

And his path suddenly crossed Winter's.

A woman that he loved and she loved him back. He knew she loved him back. She said it to him twice. The first time was when he got badly injured and she thought he wasn't going to make it through the night. He was in too much pain the first hour to tell her he would be fine but he found the strength to tease her afterward and the words got caught in his throat when she reciprocated his feelings to him. 

"You, dolt of a man! Of course, I was frightened! I love you," she said in a strong voice, almost offended, dabbing the blood from his wound with her shirt. 

The second time was a month or so before she disappeared. He told her he loved her on a whim. The day was bright and the air was crisp, and she looked lovely. So, he said it to her very easily, it wasn't the first time he had, and she repeated the words back to him nonchalantly. She flushed immediately when she realized what she said but accepted his kiss with an embarrassed frown. 

He still loved her. But the emotions of betrayal roared inside of him, stinging deep into the marrow of his bones. She was going to let him leave without telling him of his son. His fury moved through him in waves. In one hand he wanted to storm out, not wanting to look at her from how mad he was, and yet, he wanted to stay with her. Break the porcelain mask she had and reveal the truth she was hiding from him. 

He knew her. He knew her better than he knew himself. Qrow stuffed his empty hand into his pocket, eyes flickering to the sleeping boy in her arms. His stomach churned. 

"You may sleep on the sofa."

Taken out of his thoughts, he looked back at her and searched for any remnant of her thoughts, and he found it in the twitch of her grasp on their son's back. His son. Qrow gave a curt nod, not voicing his preference of sharing her bed like he had done so many times before even when they were upset with each other. 

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"We just had dinner and there are leftovers. Would you like to have some?"

His mouth dried, the tension and rage he felt resided like a tide, and exhaustion mixed strongly with hurt came forth. "Yeah, I would."

"I will serve you a plate. Give me a moment," she turned but stopped at Qrow's grumbled. "Pardon?"

"His name," he repeated. "What is it?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but the name got caught in her throat for a second before trying again, "Vasco Schnee."

"Vasco," Qrow repeated in silent awe, a grin twitched into existence, lasting only for a second, and he ran his hand through his hair, lost in thought. "You named him after me."

"I did." 

"Why?"

"You said in passing that if you ever had a son, you want to name him Qrow the Second."

"You gave me a dirty look when I said that."

"Anyone would."

"Then why call him ' Vasco .'"

"I was compromising with your egotistical request."

Her sharp quip brought his grin back, and warmth that sprouted in his chest the moment he saw Vasco bloomed and spread quickly through him. "How old is he?"

"Sixteen months in a week."

"And you were hiding from me...this whole time?" He asked, not wanting or expecting her to answer. "I don't blame you," he chuckled sourly. "I’m not really father material."

Winter gripped Vasco's pajamas; the unfound fear she had of Qrow not accepting Vasco reared its ugly head. "Then let us leave this as it is." 

Qrow halted from lifting his hand to touch Velasco, "What?"

"If you do not want to be a father to him you do not have to be. We have been fine on our own," she said firmly. Behind the walls she erected, she was in pain and scared and unsure, and the only thing that was keeping her grounded was her hold on their baby's pajamas. 

"What are you saying?" He barked back and glanced at the sleeping toddler, lowering his tone, "Of course I want to be his dad. Damnit, Winter, you know how I feel about you."

"What you feel for me does not mean you want to be a father."

"It does when you're the mom," he growled, stepping forward. "I want to be in his life. In yours. And I'm just trying to figure out why you would hide from me, push me away because I doubt it was because Jimmy asked you. "

"It was not…." Her explanation died on her tongue. 

"What? What was it? I didn't make enough money for you?"

"How dare you to assume it was your salary that-"

"Then, what was it!?" He hissed as loudly as he could. "You never gave a damn about my semblance before. So? Was it the Branwen Tribe? The constant traveling for work? The drinking? Because you know I quit long before you even went into hiding."

"It was none of those reasons."

"Did I do something that made you not trust me, then?" He demanded, trembling because, underneath all the frustration and anger, he simply wanted to hug her and their child. Marvel at the little toddler with chubby hands and neat hair, and hug the woman that haunted him for so long. "What did I do wrong?" 

"Nothing."

"Then...why did you leave me?"

Her mask fractured, a thin crack of emotion fluttered across her face. Then, Vasco grumbled in her arms and pulled her away again. "I need to put him to bed," she said and turned away to head down the hall, going left this time. 

Qrow began to follow but stopped. There was a line of where he stood in Winter's life right now, and it was drawn at the entrance of that damn hallway. He didn't know where he currently stood. Qrow exhaled loudly, trying to get the nerves out of him, and decided to look around her living room as a distraction. It was similar to her old place in Atlas. Ornate carved chairs and sofas. A crystal candy bowl on a high shelf. There was a plant in the corner. Cream color walls and a large mirror above the fireplace, and dozens of frames crowding around it. All the outlets have babyproof outlet plugs, and there was an open chest against the wall filled with color blocks and other toys. 

Suddenly, he heard a crack. 

He turned and saw the photo frame Winter dropped on the floor earlier. Grabbing it, he turned it over and his legs felt weak. Beyond the crack that ran up the left side of the frame, was a photo of himself. He remembered that day. A summer picnic at Patch celebrating Yang's birthday. All of her friends were there, and Winter was accompanying Weiss and Whitely. He did something that annoyed her and the glee on his face was captured by Yang. 

Qrow turned his gaze to the entryway where he saw more photos and stepped closer. Most were Vasco from his birth to present, red and wrinkly to suddenly plump with a triple chin. He grinned at that. There were some of Winter and Vasco, and Qrow trailed his fingers over them in longing. There was also a photo of Weiss, Whitely, Willow, and Klein. Lastly, there were two photos of him and one with him and Winter. 

She hid Vasco from him but didn't hide him from Vasco. 

He turned back to the hallway, the line was flickering away now. A cautionary sign instead of a complete ban. Resolution formed in him and he started forward with the intent of being a part of Vasco's life, of hers again, when she reappeared. 

"He needs his crow," she said.

"What?"

She frowned; pink tinting her ears, "his toy crow. The one you are holding. He cannot sleep without it."

Qrow looked down at the stuffed crow and chuckled at the bittersweetness of it. He wasn't there for his child but this little toy was. He gave it to her, their fingers brushing. "Why a crow?" he asked, feeling almost stupid but he wanted to confirm. 

"I told him his Pa can turn into a crow and he watches over him," she was going to leave again but he caught her wrist. 

"I want to put him to bed, too."

"Are you asking or demanding?"

He grinned, small and almost a little uncertain, "both."

She nodded. Nerves fluttering his stomach, he crossed over the threshold of the hallway and saw at one end there were two doors. One was open with a soft glow coming from inside, a small tune ambled out the room, too. Winter walked into the room naturally, having done so many times before. Qrow lingered at the doorway, hyper-focused on Vasco again who stood in his crib drowsy, eyes barely opened. 

"Ma," he called to Winter, "up."

Winter complied, tucking his head on her shoulder and showed him the toy crow. Vasco grabbed it with fat little hands and cuddled into Winter, he noticed Qrow and waved shyly. Qrow's heart swelled, chocking him, and it was not only overwhelming but joyous. Winter was humming, luring their son to sleep and it seemed to work instantly as the thumb Vasco was sucking on fell out of his mouth. 

Winter pressed a kiss onto his head and went to lie him down into his crib when Qrow placed his hand on her back. It caught her off guard, he felt her jolt ever so slightly. His name was low on her lips when he kissed her firmly, not knowing how else to express what he was feeling. He held her close by the waist, holding her in mild desperation and only pulled away to then kiss Vasco on the head, taking in the oatmeal scent of the baby wash she used on him.

Vasco grunted, his sleep disturbed but quickly fell back by Winter's hand on his back soothing him again. She was able to lower him into his crib and dim the lamp on his tall dresser. She left the door ajar and when she turned around Qrow was a step away, his hands digging into her hair and he was kissing her again. 

Soft and sorrowful, they kissed gently by the sliver of light coming from their son's room. Under all the hurt and anger and confusion, he wanted her comfort. Missed it and the last two weeks only reinforced it. He didn't want to be separated from her again. 

She pressed one last kiss on his lips before pulling him back to the living room, settling him into a chair at the small round table next to her kitchen where she reached into the refrigerator and pulled leftovers out. Quietly, she reheated his meal on the stove. Allowing both of them to think and process. She set a glass of water and chamomile tea in front of him, and then another mug of chamomile tea in the chair across of him. 

The soup she made for dinner wafted to him and when it was placed in front of him, he felt his stomach grumble in hunger. He ate silently with her sitting at the table with him, drinking her tea to help smooth her own nerves. There was so much that they wanted to say, but neither could find a good way to start the conversation. 

So, it all lingered in the air. 

She cleaned up after he finished, putting dishes away and tidying the entryway that got a bit displaced by Madame Kay and Qrow earlier that evening. She showed him the bathroom that was next to Vasco's bedroom. Qrow couldn't help but peek into his son's room, seeing him through the bars of his crib sleeping peacefully. 

He messaged Taiyang quickly after the shower, mentioning he decided to stay after all but nothing more despite how badly he wanted to scream to the world that he had a son birthed and cared for by the woman he loved more than anyone. He had a son. Leaving the bathroom, he snuck into Vasco's room to take a picture of the sleeping boy. 

Something overfilled him, more than pride and joy. Something he could not name but it amazed him how much love he already had for Vasco. Qrow reached into the crib, cupping Vasco's cheek with adoration and determination. "I promise I'll try to be the best dad to you," he whispered, "and make things work with mom. I...I love you so much."

After righting the crow toy next to Vasco, Qrow left the room and looked towards the other door at the end of the hall. He wanted to sleep with her, not on her sofa. Even if their backs were turned to each other and they did not speak, just being there in bed with her was what he strongly believed they both needed. 

He was in pain and the anger he had simmered down to a lingering heated stone in his stomach, but he already decided before arriving at Lumturi to forgive. Her reasoning was not malicious. It came from a place of fear and insecurity, and he would accept and forgive simply because he wanted the happiness back and the dream he had for years with her. 

He was marching towards her room when he saw her setting a blanket and pillow on the sofa in the living room. "Winter," he spoke her name in a deep and gravelly tone, stopping her from fluffing the pillow she was holding. He took it out of her hand and tugged her gently towards the direction of her room. 

"Vasco saw a commercial for a horror movie three days ago," she said, "he might have a nightmare and climb into bed with us."

"That's fine," he tugged her hand again, her weak warning tumbling down like the shadows of dawn's new early light. 

She slipped away from him to turn the lights off before leading him to her bedroom. A single table lamp illuminated their path. The bed was big enough for two. Qrow naturally went to the left side of the bed, his side, as she went to the right. The cream bedding pulled back and he barely made out the frame next to her bedside, but he knew it was another photo of them.

In bed, he pulled her body to his and took a deep breath of her and the smell of the room. The evening was still early for both of them but exhaustion from the mission earlier that day, their talk at the airport, and now this revelation pulled at them. Tomorrow would be a new day and they would talk, but for now, he brushed her hair away. Kissing her frown that was soft and hesitant. "Win."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Minutes passed and he thought his answer would linger in the air, too, until she spoke in her strong voice, resonating and clear, "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He knows~~~
> 
> Two more chapters and we're done! We'll, I'll be done. Hehe
> 
> @ SeaDove I hope you enjoyed it and please get a good night rest tonight! c:
> 
> @ Masenlakain Thank you so kindly for the verbal kudo! ;A; I might appreciate it. 
> 
> Sneak Peek of tomorrow's chapter, Turquoise (Rated E c; for smut ): 
> 
> Hours later, Qrow woke up to a ribbon of light falling across his face. He heard quiet noises coming from outside the room and sat up, rubbing a hand down his face he turned to the doorway and like last night, Vasco stood there but this time dressed smartly in shorts and a button-up. 
> 
> What was she making their son wear?
> 
> Vasco grinned and ran away, calling out to Winter as he did. Righting his loose pants when he stood, Qrow strolled back to the main living area. The blanket and pillow she set out last night were gone. He turned to her, catching her gaze from where she was washing dishes as Vasco hid gleefully behind her leg. 
> 
> "You missed breakfast."
> 
> "'Cause you didn't wake me up," he snorted in good humor, watching as she stepped over to the oven and pulled out a plate, still warm, and placed it on the table. "Thought you said I missed breakfast."


	7. Turquoise | Rated E

Waking to the sound of a passing car, Qrow glanced at the clock on Winter's bedside table and frowned at the time. It was two minutes past one in the morning. Groggily, he settled back into bed, focusing on the warmth of Winter's body pressed into him. The fresh smell of her shampoo and the heat of hips under his palm caressed him to lean forward and press kisses to her shoulder. 

He trailed to her neck and nibbled on the skin there. His hand was pushing her shirt up and Winter exhaled deeply. She turned to him, half asleep with a soft hum on her lips and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hand guided his down to her hips again, pushing her cotton shorts and lacy panties down to her knees. 

She rolled onto her stomach, her hips in the air and knees stretched as far as her shorts could allow, and she urged for Qrow to mount her. With sluggish movements, he did. Pushing his own pants down, his cock sprang up and he ground against her pussy, thrusting between her thighs, his tip colliding with her clit until her nectar coated his length. 

His mouth was on her neck, nipping on the delicate skin, and he turned her head to lick up her jaw and slip his tongue into her open mouth before slowly sliding his cock in her ripen cunt. She gasped, moaning soft and low, and he pumped into her. Their drowsy arousal coaxed them to continue, the low sound of plump skin meeting hard muscles. 

He groaned and grunted freely into the room, lost in Winter's sighs and whines as he took his whole length out to the tip and sank it back into her. It was lazy and delightful, and both so relaxed that their climax was building fast. His strokes were uneven but strong, his taper head pressed flush against her walls, against her g-spot. 

She grabbed onto his hand, breathing heavily and lifting her hips up higher. Her mouth parted from all the deep sighs she was making that he easily slipped his tongue in again, kissing her deeply and heavily, tongue intertangling with hers. 

"Qrow," she gasped between kisses, pressing her hips into him to feel his entire length as she came. She clenched and twitched over his cock, working him until he came deep inside of her. She moaned lowly at the hot cum filling her and milked the last ounce out of him. 

Taking his cock out, he sat up wearily, almost tumbling over, and pulled her bottom lips apart to see their mixed fluids spill out of her. He leaned over to gently bite her ass and giving it a soft pat before pulling her shorts up, and his pants, too. She moved onto her back to pull him down for a kiss, soft and gentle and desperate. They turned to their sides, holding each other close before easily falling asleep again.

The small shuffling of unfamiliar feet instantly awoke Qrow an hour later. His arm that was flung over Winter's waist reached for his weapon that was leaning on the wall beside him. He was at full alert, glaring at the open doorway, however, the hard lines on his face smoothed when he saw Vasco enter. Vasco whimpered at first until he waved and Qrow waved back, the little boy had one arm holding his toy close to his chest and glanced between Qrow and Winter's sleeping form. 

Vasco scampered towards her side and tripped loudly enough that Winter awoke, blinking in confusion. Vasco small cries barely broke the silence of the room unlike his feet hitting the floor again to rush to Winter. "Ma," his watery cry was met by Winter's hands taking a hold of him and bringing him up onto the bed. Still half asleep, Winter twisted them until she was on her back and he laid half sprawl in the middle of the bed and on her. She instantly went back to sleep. 

Vasco glanced at Qrow and gave another sniffy wave before getting comfortable by scooting closer to Winter with his arm still holding his toy and lying his head on her chest. Soon, like Winter, he was asleep. The whole exchange was quick and natural for Winter and Vasco as if they had done this a dozen times. 

It was surreal for him. He still felt he was removed from Remnant's gravitational pull as he watched both of them sleep next to him. Letting out a shaky breath, he brushed his hand against Vasco's back and felt the rise and fall of his breathing. He went from wanting and possibly having one child with Winter, to having Vasco and possibly a second one on the way.

This was his son. Small with black hair and red eyes like his and soft chubby cheeks and arms with fat rolls. He chuckled softly, wondering what Winter feed him because Yang and Ruby, while cute as toddlers, weren't chubby little cherubs like Vasco. 

Tears prickled his eyes, bittersweet from how they got here but he was here now. They were here with him. He kissed Vasco's head, rubbing his cheek against the slumbering toddler despite the little grumble Vasco made. With great effort, Winter smacked his chest lightly, her gaze narrowed ever so slightly from sleep to warn him on waking Vasco. Qrow captured her hand and kissed it before kissing her. Unlike Vasco, Winter enjoyed the rough texture of Qrow's stubble.

He tugged her to him as he scouted closer, ignoring her own tired grumbles, and embraced them. Winter sighed heavily and so did Vasco, and they were soon both asleep. Inhaling Winter's floral scent mixed with Vasco's mild oatmeal shampoo, Qrow followed them into a deep slumber.

Hours later, Qrow woke up to a ribbon of light falling across his face. He heard quiet noises coming from outside the room and sat up, rubbing a hand down his face he turned to the doorway and, like last night, Vasco stood there but this time dressed smartly in blue shorts and a button-up. 

What was she making their son wear?

Vasco smiled and ran away, calling out to Winter as he did. Changing into his loose pants after cleaning the residue from his late-night bedroom activity with Winter, Qrow strolled back to the main living area. The blanket and pillow she set out last night were gone. He turned to her, catching her gaze from where she was washing dishes as Vasco hid gleefully behind her leg. 

"You missed breakfast."

"'Cause you didn't wake me," he snorted in good humor, watching as she stepped over to the oven and pulled out a plate, still warm, and placed it on the table. "Thought you said I missed breakfast."

"I have tea. No coffee," Winter went on to say, ignoring his quip and finished the remaining two dishes in the sink. "I also have apple juice." 

He perked an eyebrow, "You don't like apple juice."

"I do not but Vasco does. I am sure he will not mind sharing."

"I'll have a glass, then."

Drying the plastic cup in her hand, she poured juice into it and placed the small turquoise cup in front of him, alongside a mug of tea. Her own mug stayed in her hands as she sat down with him at the dining table. "If you do not take a bite I will get offended," she said after taking a sip of her tea.

Qrow huffed a chuckle and did, "Your cooking got better."

"Doubtful. Perhaps you simply miss eating it."

"I do."

Winter's mask fractured just slightly and she took another drink of her green tea. Vasco suddenly appeared next to Winter and pulled the chair next to her out, which she steadied with her foot, as he climbed onto it with grunts of effort. Once he was sitting down, he looked at his toy crow and showed it to Qrow and then to Winter.

"Papa," he declared, delighted when Winter gave a nod of confirmation. 

"He is Papa. I informed you he would visit, soon."

Vasco's eyes widened and he hopped in excitement until Winter lowered him down, telling him it was dangerous to hop on the chair. However, the little boy zoomed around the condo, from the living room to his room and Winter's until he got tired and plopped down at the entryway. 

"Surprised you didn't scold him," Qrow said lightly, immensely amused at Vasco's animated actions and Winter's cool exterior. 

"I learned long ago it was easier to have him tire himself out than to chase him."

"He's full of energy, huh?

"Yes, which I assume he got from you. My siblings and I were calm children."

"Because of your dad," Qrow snorted, grinning at the light kick against his shin. He took another bite of his eggs, collecting syrup on his pancakes before asking, "Are we going to talk?"

"Once Vasco is at daycare."

He nodded and went back to eating, asking more about Vasco, for now, like what daycare did he go to, what was his favorite food and thing to play with. In the end, as they walked to the nearby daycare with Vasco holding the tips of Winter's fingers, Qrow declared she was trying to make their son boring. 

"Piano lessons? Really?" He laughed loudly, "He isn't even two, yet."

"Child development experts have said musical instruments benefit children's cognitive development - especially when it is introduced at a young age," she stated, "It is not that strange."

"He's one and a half."

"And?"

"He's still too little to be put on a chair and learn the piano."

"Well, he needs a hobby or an extracurricular activity."

"Winter."

"Yes?"

"He's a baby," he grinned, "let him playing with his toys be his hobby."

Winter pursed her lips but agreed, for now, making a mental lesson to cancel the lesson regardless since she was planning to leave Lumturi. At the daycare, the light turquoise gate welcomed them and Vasco hugged Winter with tears in his eyes. "Now. Now. Remember what I said, you will be fine. I will be back to pick you up and if you behave well, we can get some hot chocolate. Are we in an agreement?"

Vasco mopped his tears away and nodded, "ok."

"I love you so dearly," she kissed his head and Vasco looked over to Qrow. 

"Pa?"

"I'll come to pick you up, too," Qrow crouched down with a grin, "I promise." 

Vasco slowly let go of Winter and turned with his arm raised for Qrow to hug him, too. The gestured shook Qrow, tears once again stung his eyes as he fully embraced Vasco, relishing the weight of him in his arms. He let go only when Winter placed a hand on his shoulder, informing him it was time for Vasco to go inside. 

"Love you, kiddo," he watched as Winter walked Vasco in and handed him over to his teacher. One more kiss goodbye and she walked away. Qrow was surprised how painful it was to wave goodbye as they made their way back to her condo. "Tell me you cried the first time you left him there," he demanded, inhaling deeply and shaking the nerves out of him.

"I sobbed," Winter answered with a small chuckle. "It was extremely embarrassing. I arrived to work with swollen eyes."

Another cup of tea was in her hands but this time it was bought at a tiny cafe on the way home alongside Qrow's cup of coffee. They sat at her dining table again, silently drinking before they attempted to talk once more. 

"The condom broke," Qrow finally stated, almost laughing, "that's how you got knocked up, right?"

"I assumed as much," she said, "After you left Atlas I went to get my birth control. I took a pregnancy test there that came out negative."

Qrow nodded, "but you were already pregnant by that time."

"Yes. It simply did not show up immediately - I was told that was normal. It was perhaps the week after you met with me in Haven, the fifth or sixth week, I realized I missed my period. I took more than ten pregnancy tests and they all came out positive. That same week, I was scheduled to do a search and destroy mission in the mountains of Mantle. I had a meeting with the General the same day I found out I was pregnant, and I told him. That was when he offered me this position. 

"I was already a distraction to you and add a child to the mix...we had our concerns. So, when he offered me this position, told me his reasoning, I believed in them. I did not want to be a burden on anyone. I wanted and strive to do what was best for the greater good of Remnant, I had done so for so long. We both have. So, I accepted his offer and here we are."

"Yeah, here we are," Qrow spat bitterly, already cursing Ironwood in his head. "Why were you going to let me leave without telling me about Vasco?"

"It was difficult to put into words and you were already leaving. Telling you would have made things more complicated than they already were."

"I would have stayed," he argued.

"I admit I was overwhelmed and not thinking logically," she shot back, "I already filed the transfer orders. I thought I would have just told you then."

This time he couldn't help but crack a smirk, "What? You were planning to show up at my doorstep with Vasco in your arms."

"Of course not. He would be standing. He likes to knock on doors," she said and her flicker of amusement disappeared. "I...I am sorry. My intention was never to hurt you; simply to," she closed her mouth, not confident on the next strings of words she was going to say. 

He roughly tugged her chair to him, and even though she was frowning because her tea spilled, she accepted the kiss he gave her. It tasted a little salty but it was warm and relaxing. "We're going to be fine. You...you did what you thought was best."

She nodded, willing the tears to not fall but they escaped too easily from her. She was exhausted emotionally and mentally, and could only imagine he was, too. She sought the comfort of his embrace. "I do love you," she said, unprompted by him and he tightened his hold on her. 

"Love you, too, Snow Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last smut for this series. Hehe
> 
> Also, not my favorite chapter. Thought the conversation between Qrow and Winter was weak, but I didn't want to drag it out. I think I'm going to read some angsty books for research. 
> 
> @ SeaDove 4am?!?!?! I hope you were able to sleep-in then! ;A; and yesssss, I'm excited to share how the Schnees and the Rose-Xiao Long will react to Vasco. :3c
> 
> @ Masenlakain You're so sweet. Again, thank you for the verbal kudo. <3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too.
> 
> Sneak peek of tomorrow's chapter, Red (Rated M; for violence and like, sexual mentioning???):
> 
> "Winter?" He called to her, not shocked as she was since this was to be expected with all the unprotected sex they were having.
> 
> She turned to him, "It seems I am...pregnant."
> 
> "Damn right you are," he grinned and kissed her. 
> 
> The sweet kiss turned heated, tongues curling and coaxing one into the other's mouth, and soon he had her pinned onto the wall. His hands anchored her to him and he started to pull at her uniform when Vasco walked into Winter's bedroom, calling out to her. Winter pushed him away and fixed her appearance, smacking his arm when he laughed loudly. 
> 
> "It is not humorous in the slightly," she hissed at him with ears inking pink. 


	8. Red | Rated M

For the next three weeks, Qrow stayed in Lumturi and worked from Winter's home. Becoming integrated into Winter and Vasco's life and schedule, modifying things here and there for him, too. The hurt and distrust carved into his heart began to heal every day he woke and spent time with them. There were still moments of bitterness that would reenter him when he was told about Vasco's first word or hear about Winter navigating through her first pregnancy. But, he tried to focus on the present instead of the past. 

He walked Vasco to daycare every day with Winter. Vasco holding Winter's hand since Qrow was too tall for the little boy to reach. Vasco would give them a hug before he left, a kiss on the cheek, and some days he would sniffle and hold back tears as he waved goodbye. Other days, it was a quick "bye!" and he would run inside to play with his friends. 

Madame Kay wasn't fond of Qrow for the first few days, glaring at him cautiously as she cared for Vasco while Winter and he worked or when they had to run errands. But she soon warmed up to him and now brought him snacks with Vasco's help while he worked.

By the second week, they started to pack Winter's home once she got a transfer date from Ironwood. Madame Kay would start crying here and there, but would always stop when Vasco gave her a hug. Boxes were taped shut, Vasco's entire bedroom except for a few items was ready to be shipped off, and most of the living room was bare. 

Since Vasco's room was packed, he slept with them and Qrow discovered the frustration of wanting to have sex but not being able to because of their son. Winter found it amusing. Thankfully, she was skilled with scheduling and they were able to get a round of intimacy either during Vasco's nap time, early in the morning, or late in the evening in the shower while Vasco slept. 

At the start of the third week, Qrow walked into Winter's bathroom to see her holding one of the dozen pregnancy tests she took. They were all red, some with two lines and others simply read "pregnant." To most, her expression would be unreadable, but to him, the subtle manner her eyebrows perked slightly and her mouth opened just a tad told him she was shocked.

"Winter?" He called to her, not shocked as she was since this was to be expected with all the unprotected sex they were having.

"It seems I am...pregnant."

"Damn right you are," he grinned softly and kissed her. 

The kiss turned heated, tongues curling and coaxing one into the other's mouth, and soon he had her pinned to the wall. His hands anchored her to him and he started to pull at her uniform when Vasco walked into Winter's bedroom, calling out to her. Winter pushed him away and fixed her appearance, smacking his arm when he laughed loudly. 

"It is not humorous in the slightly," she hissed at him with ears inking pink. 

"A little bit," Qrow kissed her cheek once more right before Vasco walked into the bathroom. 

But later that night, he was able to express his joy and excitement. With Vasco in a deep slumber on the bed, Qrow and Winter prepared to shower together. The water running masked any noise they made. His tongue traced over the stretched marks she got when she was first pregnant with Vasco, palming her hips and thighs eagerly.

Her body was slightly different. He noticed the changes after the first night he arrived. Her hips were wider, nipples that were the color of budding pink were now a dusty rose, and her breasts were slightly bigger. At first, he assumed it was just age that simply made her more voluptuous - not that he was complaining - but since knowing of Vasco's existence, it made sense that her body changed due to her pregnancy. 

But, gods, before all the changes, he already had a hard time keeping his hands to himself and now his hands would wander almost mindlessly. A hearty smack here. A pinch there. She glared at him once so coldly when they were in the grocery store after he grabbed her ass. However, in the privacy of the bathroom, he touched her fully without restraint and she flourished under it. 

Then, there were moments his gaze would become clouded with regret and remorse, "just my luck I couldn't find you sooner, huh?" 

"Regardless, you found us, and we are lucky to have you," she would answer, her lips trailing over his and he would be lost in the ministration of kiss and her soft body.

The third to last day of them staying in Lumturi, before dusk could hit, Qrow took Vasco to play at a nearby park to release all the energy he got from the brownies he ate at daycare. After running and jumping and falling twice, Vasco tittered his way back to Qrow with a yawn. 

"Done already?"

"Yeah," Vasco rubbed his eyes but refused to be carried. 

"Want to go home or should we get some snacks at that bakery Ma likes?"

"Bread," Vasco pronounced the word sharply, learning how to say it correctly only a day or so ago. 

The bakery was on the way back and Qrow walked slowly to make sure Vasco didn't fall behind. At the bakery, Vasco got a slice of banana bread after giving Qrow a watery plead. With a happy toddler and an arm full of baked goods, Qrow arrived at Winter's condo in a good mood that turned of the sight of General Ironwood sitting at the dining table with Winter. 

Ironwood stood up formally, ready to welcome Qrow back and start his apology when his eyes fell on Vasco. Gods, the little boy really looked like Qrow. His view of the toddler was immediately blocked by Qrow's leg.

"You don't look at him," Qrow seethed. 

"Do _not_ fight in front of Vasco," Winter glared at the both of them. 

"Winter," Ironwood began and Winter narrowed her eyes even more at Qrow when he tried to interrupt with another nonsensical remark. "May I have a moment alone with Qrow," Ironwood finished.

Winter nodded and pushed her hair aside, she was wearing it down and was dressed in her casual clothes as it was Saturday. If she had known that Ironwood was going to show up she would have dressed in her uniform. Nevertheless, she presented her hands to Vasco who quickly ran up to be held by her. "Shall we see if they have juice in the vending machine?"

"Yes," he answered softly, cuddling into her as she grabbed her coin purse.

Before she left, she gave both of them a cold look, "If anything breaks in here, you two are paying for it. Understood?"

"Both of us or the person who physically broke it?" Qrow asked. 

"Both," she stated and closed the door shut behind her.

"James," Qrow swiftly greeted Ironwood with a punch across the jaw.

"Damnit," Ironwood grunted but straightened up, nursing his busted lip, blood beading down at the corner. Thankfully, it began to be soothed by his aura.

"So, what the fuck do you want," Qrow scowled, setting the bag of bread on the counter, annoyed that they would be room temperature by the time Winter and Vasco got back. He heard Ironwood sigh and it just ticked him off. So, he crossed his arm and attempted to control his temper.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Not accepted."

"You accepted Winter's."

"Because it's Winter's and I still want to sleep with her. Oh, and don't forget the fact that she also had my kid which you hid from me for two gods damn years, James, you son of a bitch! " Qrow snarled and the dining room table suddenly gave out and crashed onto the floor. "You're paying for that."

"I nevertheless would still like to apologize even if you accept it or not," Ironwood pushed, "I thought I was doing what was right for the greater g-"

"That's a bullshit excuse and we both know it!" Qrow snapped, "Me starting a family with Winter - being with her - wouldn't go against that! We're both here to protect as many people as we can and leave the world in better shape for the next generation! That has always been our goal even if we tried to accomplish it in different ways. But when Winter said she was pregnant with Vasco, you didn't think about the 'greater good.' No, you got scared that you were going to lose two allies-"

"Do not put words in my mouth."

"-against the fight. So, you convinced Winter to leave everyone and hide because you only see her as an Atlas military dog instead of a person!"

"Enough!"

"And now you feel guilty. I bet you didn't come to the conclusion that you're wrong by yourself. Glynda probably said something that made your machine of a heart remember what it's like to feel."

Neither remembered who threw the next punch but at the end of it, they both were standing in the middle of the room, breathing heavy with bruises and blood on their faces. Qrow's hand ached and was slightly swollen from hitting Ironwood on his mechanical side and Ironwood's nose wouldn't stop bleeding. 

"I'm sorry," Ironwood apologized once more and straightened up. 

"Yeah," Qrow nodded, forgiving Ironwood because just as he told Winter, he was tired of being angry. "But try this shit again, I swear, James, I'll rip the heads off of all your garbage sentient robots."

"Understood."

"And you're going to have the shittiest seat and meal at my wedding."

Ironwood chuckled at that, "I'm surprised I'll still be invited."

"I can still change my mind."

The front door opened and Vasco ambled inside with Winter behind him. She surveyed the room and glared at the two of them, "You two broke the dining table, two chairs, the coffee table, the couch, and the right bookshelf. Clean this mess. Now."

"Yeah. Yeah. Where's the broom?" Qrow sighed. 

"I also expect compensation by the end of the week."

"An additional sum will be transferred to your account," Ironwood nodded.

"And we can go furniture shopping once we're in Vale," Qrow added on.

Then, there was a little hiccup of a cry, and they all looked down at Vasco who had great tears running down his cheeks. "Papa!?" He cried out but instead of going straight to Qrow he turned to have Winter pick him up. He clung to her and cried even harder when Qrow attempted to soothe him. 

It was a sharp and painful stab of rejection for Qrow and he watched them dejectedly as she took Vasco to her bedroom to calm him down. She came out a few minutes later after the crying had stopped. 

"He fell asleep," she explained.

"He isn't hurt, right?" Qrow asked quickly, pausing from picking up the large pieces of broken furniture.

"He is fine," she said, "your appearance most likely frightened him."

"Yes," Ironwood looked embarrassed, "I-I apologize for that, too."

"Apologize by helping me finish up cleaning," Qrow grumbled. 

After staying over an hour to help clean up, Ironwood stood by the entrance and informed them that he will send Willow the news of Winter's mission being completed. He gave one more apology before leaving and heading back to work. Thanking him, Winter gave Ironwood a salute and saw him out. Qrow took the last bags of trash out and once he came back, he saw Winter was carrying Vasco again who still was clinging to her. 

"Wash your hands and then sit," she told Qrow, gesturing to one of the two remaining chairs. 

"Is he okay?" Qrow asked, sitting down as he dried his hands with a paper towel. He perked an eyebrow as she sat next to him and held a box of band-aids up.

"You frightened him but you are fine, correct?"

"I'm fine."

"See? Papa is fine," Winter told Vasco and he turned his head to look at Qrow, eyes a little red from all the crying. 

"No," Vasco shook his head, seeing the visible cut on Qrow's face despite the blood being cleaned and it healing quickly. 

Winter shifted Vasco and showed him the band-aids. "This will make Papa feel better." 

Grabbing a band-aid, Vasco made small sniffles as he clumsily placed it on Qrow's face, and then one more on Qrow's fading bruise. Soon, he climbed onto Qrow's lap and encased him in the tightest hug his little arms could give. 

Qrow smiled, returning the hug earnestly, "thanks, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're done! Anyone else is surprised that I didn't write smut for Red? Haha 
> 
> @ Haley_HI Thank you for reading! Qrowin is my only, for real, ship in RWBY so I'll keep writing about them as long as I can haha
> 
> @ Burn_It_totheground Hhmmm, I don't know. :3c
> 
> @ Masenlakain Thank you!! <3
> 
> No sneak peek to tomorrow's last chapter since I haven't written it, yet. 
> 
> lol
> 
> I'm panicking


	9. White | Rated T

Instead of heading to Vale right away from Lumtrui as Qrow wanted, they arrived at Atlas due to some paperwork Winter needed to complete. They would only be there for five days and Winter decided to use this time to see her family. She called them, informing them of her return but decided to not mention Vasco as it would be easier to explain his existence and her disappearance in person. Qrow wasn't entirely convinced with her plan but went along with it once she told him he can explain to them over the scroll what happened if he liked. 

The flight over wasn't long and Winter was able to wear civilian clothes, allowing her to relax during the voyage. She quickly fell asleep with Vasco on her lap despite Vasco having his own seat between Qrow and Winter. Qrow used the time to finish his own work but kept getting distracted on how to share the news with his own family. 

He hadn’t told Taiyang about Vasco either. Only explaining that he was going to stay with Winter and that they would be moving to Vale in a few weeks. He glanced over to Winter and Vasco and decided he wanted to take a nap, too. He switched to the middle seat and adjusted Winter to lean on his shoulder. He fixed the blanket he threw over them before closing his eyes and taking a moment of rest. 

Arriving at Atlas, Winter bundled Vasco up in a sweater, scarf, and hat, and scolded him when he threw the hat to the ground. Due to that, he refused to be held by her and only wanted Qrow. She frowned and rolled her eyes at the smirk Qrow had plastered on as he marched down the hall with Vasco in his arm. Vasco preferred her to Qrow, and Qrow had made it his personal mission to have Vasco say he was the little boy's favorite parent.

So far, it hasn't been working but he took these small kind of victories to the fullest.

"Should I get a hotel room just in case?" Qrow asked as they stepped out of baggage claim. 

"Do not be ridiculous. Mother nor Klein will refuse to have you stay at the Manor."

"And Weiss and Whitley?"

"They might," Winter teased, giving Vasco one more cookie before heading over to request for a taxi. However, she stopped at her name being shouted. 

Running towards her at full speed was Weiss, arms open with the intent to throw herself against Winter for a fierce hug. Without thinking, Qrow pulled Winter to his side before Weiss could tackle her. Weiss nearly tumbled to the floor but caught herself. 

"What were you thinking? Weiss could have gotten hurt," Winter reprimanded him. 

"You're pregnant," he whispered to Winter in defense, "You could've gotten hurt."

"What was that about?!" Weiss turned to Qrow with a glare that morphed to confusion at the little boy he was carrying. "Did you _steal_ a kid?"

"Um?" Qrow adjusted Vasco in his arm and the little boy looked over at Weiss.

"Perhaps he had one? The child resembles him," Whitely who accompanied Weiss strolled up to them and went to hug Winter first. "Welcome back, dear sister."

"You two did not need to come to pick us up," Winter smiled and smoothed Whitely's hair before she hugged Weiss.

"Well, we came to pick _you_ up," Whitley clarified. "We did not expect to see Branwen here with a...baby?"

"Wait," Weiss stepped forward, eyes narrowing at Qrow, "Is that _your_ child? Did you cheat on _my_ beloved sister while she was away on a mission and had a child with another woman?" Weiss gasped angrily, "How dare you! Y-you had the nerve to ask _me_ for updates regarding Winter and here you are with another woman's chi-"

"I didn't cheat on your sister," Qrow interrupted with a roll his eyes but Weiss scowled. 

"Then who is _that_?"

Vasco whimpered, not used to being in the presence of an argument and shifted in Qrow's arm to reach out to Winter. "Mama," he wiggled closer to her.

Weiss and Whitley stood shocked as Winter took Vasco into her arms and kissed his cheek, soothing him. "Weiss. Whitley. This is Vasco. He is my son."

"Well, then, should we assume Branwen is the father?" Whitley asked a few seconds later, collecting himself quicker than Weiss. 

"Who else would it be?" Qrow frowned. 

"Winter always had a string of admirers; so, I would not be surprised if she had a few where she was stationed at that were all too willing to father a child with her," Whitley smirked. 

"Listen, here, you lit-"

"Wait! How?!" Weiss shouted. 

"Well, dear Weiss," Whitley shifted his attention to her, "a child is created when two-"

"Shut up, Whitely," Weiss glared at her brother before looking back at Winter. Vasco peeked at them and gave a hesitate wave. "W-well, um, should we get going? I imagine you will tell us everything on the way home."

"Of course," Winter said, patting Qrow on the back reassuringly, "I did not get involved with any of them." 

Qrow scowled and roughly kissed her temple in annoyance. Finally laughing when Vasco pushed him away and clung to Winter again, "No."

"Now you're a Mama's boy again?"

By the time they arrived at the Manor, Vasco had warmed up to Weiss and Whitley, walking between them and holding their hands as he smiled at Weiss' gushing compliments and Whitley's magic tricks. Klein was at the door waiting for them, rushing down the moment he caught sight of Winter but stopped at the sight of the little boy. 

Vasco looked back to Winter and Qrow for approval to wave and did so once they nodded. "Hi," Vasco said. 

"Oh...Hello?" Klein waved back.

"Has she arrived, Klein?" Willow appeared at the doorway, perking an eyebrow at the young boy as well. "Hello," she greeted Vasco and he blinked at her in confusion. 

Vasco looked back to Winter and then to Willow, "Ma?"

This time Qrow couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, "Close, kiddo."

"Hello, Mother. Klein. You two remember Qrow," Winter said. 

"Good evening," Klein greeted.

"Hello Mr. Branwen," Willow nodded her head, "Thank you kindly for keeping your promise."

Winter perked an eyebrow at Qrow but decided to ask later what promise her mother meant. "I would like to present Vasco," Winter said, grabbing Vasco and propping him on her hip. "He is my son."

Just like Whitley and Weiss, they were taken aback and stunned at the unexpected information. It was only when Vasco sneezed did they react, "Come in, hurry," Willow stated, "It is too cold for a child to be standing outside."

Winter glanced back to Qrow with a small smile, a little unsure and nervous, and he winked at her playfully. "He'll have all of their hearts by the end of the night."

True to his word, Willow and Klein, like Weiss and Whitley, became amour with Vasco. Willow had the cooks make a meal of Vasco's favorite dishes despite him not eating much, and she sent butlers to bring him news toys and such. Qrow leaned over to Winter, telling her he was uncertain how he felt with all the expensive gifts. She only gave him an amused pitied look that irritated him. 

Before dinner, Winter did get a harsh scolding from her mother privately. Tears were shed between both of them, but in the end, they were both happy to return to normalcy. However, they did not react well to the news of Winter moving to Vale.

"Why move there when you have everything you need here?" Willow argued.

"Qrow's job is in Vale," Winter reasoned.

"He is a huntsman. He can work anywhere."

"He is a professor at Beacon."

"But Vasco can be enrolled in the Little Elephant. That is the best school in Atlas."

"There are good schools in Vale, too."

"And what of your career in the Military?"

"There is a base in Vale I am transferring to."

"And the Company?"

"I will leave the Military once the Vale Branch is open. We were discussing who will manage it, and I believe I can be helpful there once the plans to start construction is completed."

Willow frowned, not pleased, "but we just got you back."

"And I will not be vanishing again for any reason," Winter reassured her. "We will be back for major holidays."

"Wait, I nev-" Qrow jolted at Winter's hard kick to his shin. 

"When will you leave, then?" Klein asked, setting Winter's hot chocolate in front of her. 

"In five days," she answered. 

"Then, we should make the most of it, should we not?" Whitley smiled, handing Vasco the ball he dropped. 

~o~o~o~o~

The farewell at the airport was tearful for Winter. Vasco cried, too, more because Winter was tearing up than the fact that they were leaving. Qrow made sure that Whitley and Weiss still haven’t told Ruby or Yang about Vasco, as they also wanted it to be a surprise for them - just to be fair. The day before, Winter was able to confirm her pregnancy with a doctor and told them at the airport. They all fussed while congratulating them, and soon, they gave each other long hugs goodbye and after one more kiss, Winter and Qrow and Vasco were off.

The flight to Vale was long but Qrow was thankful that Vasco only got fussy once during the flight when Winter had to go to the bathroom. Being able to walk up and down the aisle and say hello to the other passengers also made the flight bearable for the little boy. Overall, Vasco had a pleasant flight experience which meant so did the rest of the passengers. 

"Scared?" Qrow asked her moments before their descent to Vale.

"Nervous," she corrected.

Qrow snorted and tugged on her hair lightly, not wanting to disturb Vasco who fell asleep on her. "What for?"

"What if I hate living with you?" 

"We'll buy two houses, then, build a bridge between them, and you can slam the door on my face when I annoy you."

"We will bother the neighbors with that daily occurrence," she smirked, plucking her hair out of his hand.

"I'll make sure to make you laugh more, then."

"Such a feat."

"I think I'm up for it."

Qrow only expected Taiyang to pick them up. So he was not prepared for Ruby to tackle him as he was grabbing their suitcases from the baggage claim while Winter took Vasco to the restroom to change his diaper. Yang and Taiyang were a few steps behind grinning largely as well. 

Ruby smiled up at him, "Hi Uncle Qrow! How are you?! How was your trip!? How's Winter?! Did you two make up!? Are we related to Weiss now?!"

"Good. Good. Good. Yes. And no," Qrow answered and patted Ruby's head. 

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang ran up to hug him, "It's good to see you!"

"Hey there, Firecracker," Qrow returned the hug before greeting Taiyang, too. "Thought it was only going to be you who was going to pick us up."

"The girls wanted to tag along," Taiyang shrugged his shoulders.

Qrow nodded, "Well, we might be a tight fit in the car."

"Why's that? We're five of us unless you brought a lot of luggage?"

"We're actually six," Qrow corrected and before he could explain, Vasco cried out for him. 

Turning around, they saw Vasco run towards them but trip on nothing. Qrow began to rush over however before Vasco could fall flat on his face, Winter caught him with her semblance. A few steps behind, she straightened Vasco up but the near fall scared him and he turned to be picked up.

"Why does Winter have a baby with her?" Yang asked.

"And that baby kind of looks like you, Uncle Qrow. Uncle Qrow?" Ruby watched as Qrow met Winter half way and checked on Vasco. 

"Wait, is h-."

"Is that your kid?!" Taiyang yelled incredulously. "You have a kid!?"

"Good evening," Winter greeted them with a nod, "This is my son, Vasco. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to retrieve us."

"Y-your son?" Taiyang glanced over at Qrow and saw the proud look on his face.

Qrow smirked, "Told you I'll make a cute kid with Winter."

Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby all exploded in excitement and ran over to them. Winter frowned at the jostling hugs and loud exclamation of joy and escaped their hands the moment she could. Vasco hid his face into Winter's shoulder, scared at the loud sounds. Qrow attempted to calm them down but stating that Winter was pregnant only made them louder. 

Winter stood rigid to the side, blushing at the bistouries celebration they were having over the news. And again Qrow tried to clam them down but the grin on his face told another story. Winter sighed but smiled softly. She wasn’t known for her outward expression of excitement, or any other kind of emotions, so she was glad Qrow was able to be expressive with his family. She hoped Vasco would take after Qrow in that regard, too. 

They only left the airport to go to the car when security asked them to quiet down. On the drive to Qrow's home, Winter explained what happened. Ruby and Taiyang were visble upset towards Ironwood, Yang’s eyes flashed red, but Qrow was able to tell them that all was forgiven. 

They didn’t want any more problems or issues or vendettas against Ironwood. “Things are done, and we both want to move on,” he said. Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby unwillingly agreed. 

They drove to the townhouse Qrow bought some weeks prior to Winter's disappearance. Taiyang and the girls were able to clean it beforehand and had dinner in the fridge ready to be popped into the oven to be cooked. Vasco having fallen asleep on the ride over and was placed on layers of plush blankets on the floor in the living room. For the next couple of hours, they caught up and enjoyed dinner. Unlike the Schnees that were reserved and curt, the Rose-Xiao Long were not and nearly had the house shaking from the loud laughter and conversation. 

Yang cooed over Vasco once the little boy awoke. Playing with him and nearly choked on her laughter when she was told Vasco’s favorite toy was a stuffed crow. Ruby complained when she was told that Weiss knew of Vasco and of Winter’s pregnancy already, but called her nevertheless to gush. 

“Everything okay?” Qrow asked, throwing the dishrag he was using over a chair. The night was still after Taiyang and the girls left for the evening. 

“I feel guilty,” Winter said, halting her arms that were rocking Vasco back to sleep. “Rejoining my family’s life, returning to yours, was almost effortless. You even bought this home in hopes I would move in and I simply do not deserve su-“

“What did I say?” Qrow sat next to her, “Stop punishing yourself. Everything is in the past and I want us to focus on the future. This house represents the future I want with you. And after we fill the rooms with a bunch of brats we can get an even bigger house to fill.”

Winter scoff softly, “And you’re hoping I will fill them?”

“Well, it was easy to knock you up twice now,” Qrow winked and caught her hand when she tried to smack his shoulder. “Not nice.”

“Never said I was nice.”

“True,” he kissed her cheek, careful to not disturb Vasco. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s that on the table?”

Winter calmly leaned over to slide the packet of papers to him. "You mentioned this once before."

Qrow reached for the packet and huffed, a smile on his face as he saw an old and filled out Marriage Registration Form. He filled it out with their names on it and teased Winter to sign it for five days when she was stationed in Vale for work years ago. She got so annoyed with him that she yanked the packet from his hand and struck him over the head with it before confiscating it. 

And she kept it this entire time.

Qrow grinned, “trying to tell me something, Snow Queen?”

“Perhaps,” she flipped the page to where his signatures were and showed that she signed it, too. 

"Yeah?"

"Yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Thank you to everyone that read, left kudos, and comments. It means a lot to me! c:
> 
> Overall, I want to say this was my weakest series but I am glad I explored this kind of family drama. As always, I love happy endings, so I hope I did a good job of showing the hurt and healing process within these short chapters. 
> 
> @ Masenlakain I adore Vasco, too! He healed my soul. <3
> 
> I will be taking a break from posting during this Winter break, but I will be writing and will return to posting in the new years! 
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! <3


	10. Epilogue: Bickering | Rated T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this year's Qrowin Fest, I decided to just write epilogues to this fic which I did for last year's Qrowin Fest. Hope you enjoy it!

Taiyang could smell the aroma of coffee and ginger mixing in the air as he prepared his cup of coffee. He grabbed a piece of chocolate cake from the oven that was made earlier that day by Ruby and Yang, and he eagerly waited for the final drops of coffee to fill his mug. He took the cream and sugar out, too, in preparation. Following five days of nonstop talking, laughing, screams of joy, and the daily ruckus of having his daughters and their team home for the holidays, he wanted to enjoy his final moment of peace. They were attending a Vale charity ball with Qrow and Winter and he was expecting all of them home in an hour or so. 

“Now, the final touch,” Taiyang carefully warmed his milk to the point of having a layer of froth on top and he made a heart design in his coffee. While not a latte, he still liked adding a little flare here and there. Taking in a deep inhale of his coffee, he brought it to his lips about to take a sip when the front door was suddenly thrust open. 

Winter walked in silently but her presence was like a thick fog, her long coat fluttering behind her and her heels resounding firmly on the hardwood floor as Qrow’s hurried and heavy steps followed after her. 

“Winter!” Qrow reached out to grab her wrist and she ripped her hand away. 

“If you want to keep that hand, do not even think about touching me again,” she seethed, moving towards the only first-floor bedroom in the house that typically belonged to Qrow whenever he visited them. Now that he and Winter were married with kids, his whole family would occupy that room. 

However, as Taiyang watched Qrow and Winter argue heatedly, he wondered if Qrow would be sleeping on the couch tonight. Weiss soon entered, shaking her head at whatever Yang tried to make a joke about while Ruby rushed in with a concerned look. Blake was the only one who appeared apathetic from what was happening. 

Taiyang cleaned some of the coffee he spilled and looked at the girls, “So? What did Qrow do?”

Weiss spoke first, offended for her sister’s sake, “That mangy man tried to-”

“You can’t blame Uncle Qrow!” Ruby spoke over Weiss. 

“What do you mean I can’t?! He overreacted!”

“He wouldn’t have if your sister-”

“Oh!? So now she’s _my_ sister and not _your_ dear Auntie Winter?!”

“Okay. Okay,” Taiyang interjected quickly, trying to calm the two down. “How about we have, um, Blake explain?”

Blake paused from making a cup of tea and looked over to the rest of them, feeling only slightly out of place being the only one not related through blood or marriage. “Well, Winter was speaking to an old coworker. I believe Qrow got a little jealous so he decided to get back at Winter by flirting with a waitress. Winter, seeing this, accepted a dance from some handsome Vale politician she met that night.”

“He really was handsome,” Yang commented. 

“No…well, maybe just a little bit,” Ruby muttered. 

“Qrow got even more jealous and, well, he caused a scene,” Blake continued. 

“It was minor!” Ruby exclaimed, “he didn’t even bleed that much!”

“Don’t tell me Qrow hit a politician?” Taiyang groaned.

“No! Maybe?” 

“He did,” Yang added in, “and it was a good punch, Dad! Should have seen it. Uncle Qrow moved in to get that guy away from Aunt Winter, and that guy was like, ‘it’s always good to see the recipients of our charity events.’ And Uncle Qrow was like, ‘and it’s always good to see a spoiled brat spending their daddy’s money and playing politician.’ And then that guy put his hands up, took a step back, and said, ‘Now. Now. Let’s be civil. After all, I’ll be happy to leave with the right company’ or something like that, while looking at Aunt Winter. And then it was just pow! Uncle Qrow sent him flying into the dessert table.”

“We were asked to leave after that,” Weiss added. 

“Were they fighting the whole way here?” Taiyang asked. 

“No, but the car ride was, um, pretty tense,” Yang answered. 

“Should we do some-” Ruby was cut off by Qrow and Winter’s door being swung open and Qrow’s shouts for Winter to come back. 

Winter who was still dressed formally stepped into the living room with a small suitcase in hand. “Weiss, I will be spending the night in a hotel in the city. Will you be alright here?”

“Like hell you are!” Qrow’s shout could be heard but it was slightly muffled. Taiyang peered into the hall and saw that Winter put a glyph at the doorway, preventing Qrow from stepping out. “Ice Queen!” His hand hit the glyph repeatedly. 

“But what about mom and the others?”

“I will be staying at the hotel they will be staying. My children-”

“Our kids!” Qrow interjected loudly.

“- will stay there as well,” she said, ignoring Qrow with an effortless tilt of her head. 

“Ok, I’ll go with you,” Weiss glanced to the stairs, “Let me just get my things.”

“What! No! Tomorrow is the Eve of the Winter Solstice! We have presents to give! I promised the boys I was going to teach them to make a pillow fort!” Ruby cried out, wanting to spend time with four-year-old Vasco and two-year-old Starling. 

“It’s only for one day,” Weiss said, “Right, Winter?”

“Maybe,” Winter coldly said after a moment. “Do get your things. I will be waiting in the rental car. Taiyang, thank you for having me. Girls, I bid you three a goodnight.”

“Dad!” Ruby turned to Taiyang, watching helplessly as Winter went outside to start the car.

“What?” 

“Do something!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Stop her!” Qrow’s muffled yell could be heard. 

Taiyang stepped into the hall that led to Qrow’s room, “She’s your wife! Why should I?!”

“She sealed off the door and window so I can’t!”

“I don’t think that’ll be an issue anymore,” Blake said out loud, adding some milk to her tea while gesturing to the kitchen window. 

“Why?” Yang asked, peering out the window, too.

“The car's smoking.”

Weiss was at the bottom of the steps when Winter reentered the house and glared at the direction of where Qrow was before setting her gaze on Taiyang. “Taiyang,” she began and Qrow shouted. 

“Don’t give her anything!”

“May Weiss and I borrow your vehicle? Seeing as the rental car had the unfortunate circumstance of…not running.”

“Um,” Taiyang shifted his gaze from her to the pounding of Qrow’s fist. “Maybe you two should talk?”

Winter gave a small, poised smile, “I will hotwire your car if you say no.”

The sound of glass shattering surprised Taiyang but instead of seeing shards on the ground, he saw Qrow march into the living room with a scowl. “Ice Queen.”

“Grackle.”

“We’re talking,” he languidly pointed to his room behind him. 

She gave a hum, “I refuse. But you are more than welcome to speak with that waitress you were so-”

“I only did that to make you jealous-”

“I am quite aware of what you were doing-”

“Because you were talking to that old coworker who had the biggest fucking crush-”

“He does not-”

“And you’re too dense to even realize it-”

“So you believe that makes it ok to flirt in front of me with other-”

“I’m trying to tell you I wasn’t flirting! I was jealous and-”

“Then you should have said something to me instead of-”

“Girls,” Taiyang turned to his daughters and their friends and started to usher them out of the door, “how about we go into town for some dessert?”

“But what if they start fighting? Like,” Ruby threw a punch in the air. 

“Yeah, I want to see who’ll win,” Yang added. 

“Of course my beloved sister will win,” Weiss scoffed. “Your Uncle is too-”

“In the car,” Taiyang pushed them all outside while grabbing his keys, “you, too, Blake.”

Blake shrugged and transferred her tea into a travel mug. Following the rest into the car and leaving the home in the midst of a yelling match between Qrow and Winter. In the car, Ruby turned to Yang, “do you think they’ll get a divorce?”

Yang snorted, “Like Uncle Qrow will agree to a divorce.”

“Hey, no more talking about this,” Taiyang reprimanded. 

There was silence until Blake asked, “if they do, won’t that mean Winter moving back to Atlas with Vasco and Starling?”

Weiss snapped her gaze to Blake with a small, pleased gasp, “you’re right!”

“What I say?” Taiyang glared at the two girls and they murmured their apologies. 

“Wouldn’t it be better if they did, though?” Yang muttered. 

“Yang!” Ruby gasped loudly. 

“They’re always fighting!” Yang defended herself. 

“They’re fine,” Taiyang reassured. 

“How do you know?”

At a stoplight, he sighed and looked at them. “They bicker a lot, I do agree with that, but that isn’t the same as fighting.”

“How so?” Ruby asked. 

“Well, fighting means they’re intentionally trying to hurt each other. It could be calling each other mean names or taking jabs at their insecurities with the goal to hurt one another. Qrow and Winter, they don’t do that. They’re not the type to let their emotions stew, make passive-aggressive comments towards one another, or just ignore their issues. Both of them are stubborn, hotheaded in one way or another with strong opinions. I saw them bicker about which exit to take and the right way to set up a home security system the other day, but at the end of their bickering, they resolve their problems and just keep moving along.

"They confront their concerns or issues and resolve them then and there. They bicker more than other couples I know but that’s how they work out their issues and it works for them. And what works for them doesn’t mean it’ll work for other couples. Summer and I, when we got into fights we had to go to separate rooms to cool off. I used to take you two on long walks and Summer baked to let her anger out. And once we both cooled down, we talked and resolved our problems. And that worked for us.”

“So, you’ll think they’ll be fine?” Ruby asked. 

Taiyang smiled at her, ruffling her hair before driving again once the light turned green. “Yeah, they’ll be fine.”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Taiyang and the girls arrived back from the dessert café an hour later. The house was calm and that was a relief to everyone. The girls went upstairs to get ready for bed and Taiyang headed to the kitchen. Qrow was in there dressed in a plain t-shirt and boxers. He glanced at Taiyang over his shoulder as he prepared a coffee for himself. “Sorry about that,” Qrow said.

“So you _do_ know how bad it was?”

Qrow winced, “yup. Our fights aren’t normally that explosive.”

“I know. So, where’s Winter?”

“She just took a shower.”

Taiyang nodded. It seemed like they made up. “The girls told me what happened.”

“I guessed as much.” 

“You really punched a guy for dancing with Winter?”

“He was sleazy and I was already annoyed.”

“Those aren’t good reasons.”

“Never said they were,” Qrow muttered. 

Taiyang shook his head, “But everything is fine now?”

“Yeah. She’s still a little mad at me, though,” Qrow chuckled, “but nothing like a cup of tea can’t fix.”

Taiyang rolled his eyes, “your water's boiling.”

“Shit.” Qrow turned to switch the teakettle off, pouring the hot water in a mug with a chamomile tea bag inside. He added a tablespoon of honey and a dash of milk, just how she liked it. 

“The girls thought you two might divorce.”

Qrow snorted, “That’ll never happen. Ice Queen is stuck with me. I even told her before we got married that I plan to marry her again in the next life.”

“Never letting her go?” 

“I’ll superglue us together if I need to.” They both chuckled at the absurdity of Qrow’s words. Qrow finished up his and Winter’s drinks as Taiyang went to reheat his own cold coffee that was left forgotten. “Goodnight, Tai.”

“Goodnight,” Taiyang called back.

Qrow went back to his room, entering it quietly to not disturb the calm they finally regained after yelling at each other. Winter sat on a plush blue armchair next to the window, her legs loosely crossed as she stared outside in thought. She was in her nightgown. Her hair was still damp from her shower. He was relieved to see her dressed for bed. He could admit that he worried when she said she was going to sleep at a hotel tonight. 

Staring at her, he thought she would have made a serene vision with the pale sage curtain framing her and the snow falling outside if it wasn’t for her foot still shaking in irritation. Strolling over to her, he presented the mug of tea to her. She glanced at it and then at him, her eyebrow perked in slight suspicion. “When you were yelling at me earlier your voice cracked. I don’t want you to have a sore throat so I made you some tea.”

“I see. Thank you,” she took the mug in her hands and glanced at the beige liquid before taking a sip.

“I added some honey just how you like it.” He sat across from her. 

“If you are trying to bribe me to get in my good favors, it will not work.”

He tapped her foot with his, “Wouldn’t think of it. I’m just trying to take care of my lovely wife.” He smirked softly, “You’re still mad at me?”

“I am.”

“A little mad or a lot mad?”

“A moderate amount,” she answered.

He chuckled, catching the small grin that poked behind her mug. “I asked her where she got her earrings from.”

“Pardon?”

“You asked me earlier what I was talking about with the waitress,” Qrow took a sip of his coffee. “I was asking where she got her earrings from, they were round diamond studs, I think, and I thought it’ll match the necklace you were wearing tonight. I told her I was on the hunt for a good gift for your birthday next month.”

She absently reached for her neck; the necklace itself was already packed away in her cosmetic bag. She sighed. “Qrow...why would you cause such a misunderstanding?” 

“Because I was jealous and wanted to make you jealousy.”

“When you were in fact talking about me?”

“Yeah. Do you feel dumb now?”

She hit the leg of his chair, almost causing him to spill his coffee, “I feel as if I got more foolish since marrying you.”

He laughed, dragging her chair closer to his. “With how dense you are, you have to be a little.”

“Qrow.”

“I can’t believe you were oblivious to his crush on you.”

“I already told you why.”

“Tell me again,” he smirked. 

She glanced away, her ears were hot but she repeated her earlier words to him again, “I never realized he had any affection towards me since I have only cared about yours.”

“Ignoring other men because you only see me. You always know how to fluff up my ego,” he set his coffee down on the windowsill. 

“I wish I did not tell you that.”

“Tell me what? That you’re so in love with me that you don’t even notice other men?”

“Enough.”

He reached out to cup her cheek and leaned over to kiss her. The honey sweetened her lips. “Sorry for how I reacted.”

“I accept your apology.”  
  
He waited for her to apologize as well but when she didn’t, he lightly smacked her thigh. “Hey.”

“What?” She countered back but gave in after he frowned, “I am also sorry for how you overacted.”

“Winter.”

“I did nothing wrong.”

He crossed his arms and she took another sip of her drink. Both waiting for the other to say or do something. Winter’s conscious caved in first. “Fine. I am sorry for accepting Congressman Spinel’s offer to dance, knowing that it bothers you when I dance with other men however, please note, I only did it to get back at you.”

He wasn’t entirely impressed with her apology but he was chuckling at the end of it. “I forgive you, too. And I don’t mind dancing with other men like Klein, or Tai, or Oobleck, or Oscar.”

“So, men you know that are not romantically interested in me?”

“Yeah.”

She laughed lightly, “Seeing as I share the same sentiment, I cannot argue with you on that.”

“A rare event.”

“Though, it is a shame we were not able to dance once tonight.”

“Who said we still couldn’t?” He took her tea from her hand and placed it on the windowsill next to his coffee.

“You since you don’t like to dance.”

“I like dancing with you. Come on. We can sway back and forth like we did at our wedding. That’s good enough, right?" He pulled her out of her chair and drew her close. One of her hands caught in his that was pressed against his chest and the other curled loosely around her hips.

"It is. But, you do know I can teach you how to dance."

"Yeah, but then I can't hold you close like this.” 

She smiled, “I suppose I see your reasoning." Without her heels, she was a little more than half a foot shorter than him. Her head tucked neatly under his chin, her ear pressed against his upper chest. The rhythm of his heartbeat lured her into a calm as they danced.

“The girls and Tai came back a few minutes ago,” Qrow said, his lips muffled against the crown of her head. “He told me the girls thought we might get a divorce.”

“The only way our marriage is ending is if one of us dies,” she scoffed, “and I already decided that I would not kill you no matter how much you annoy me for our children’s sake.”

“You’re so romantic,” he snickered. 

“I know,” she grinned, curling her fingers over his. “We should apologize to them in the morning.”

“Yeah. Let’s swing by Grimm’s Donuts in the morning before your mom, Klein, and the kids get here. That should smooth things over.”

Winter hummed in agreement, closing her eyes as she further melted in his embrace. “Qrow?”

“Yeah?”

“What should we do about the rental?”

“…damnit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay. bickering that ends in fluff. Tomorrow's chapter will end in a smut event though I tried to not end it in smut. I have no self-control. RIP me. Also, I feel like qrowin would be the type of couple that won't be ok with their SO dancing with other people/strangers while Summer x Tai would be fine/not bothered. lmao
> 
> @ SeaDove thank you~ I'm so glad you enjoyed this fic to the point you read it twice. It sparks joy to hear (read) that :3
> 
> @ Masenlakain Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> @ Akira_0 No worries and thank you! I hope you enjoyed this fic and your comment about Qrow punching Ironwood did make me lol
> 
> @ Lady_Experiment Thank you! Thank you! I left it open since I didn't really know if I want them to have a girl or boy next. However, you can see they had another little boy in this fic. :p
> 
> @ SimplyLarrin Thank you! I hope you're enjoying my other fics! I'm hoping to wrap them all soon-ish. 
> 
> Sneak peek of the second half of the epilogue:
> 
> Qrow cursed and caught Starling by the back of his shirt, preventing the toddler from slamming his head onto the bed frame. “I hope that was my luck,” Qrow muttered and lifted him onto the bed. He rubbed Starling’s back in comfort as the little boy got scared and had tears in his eyes.
> 
> “Ma,” Starling let out a watery cry and, like his older brother, climbed over Qrow to get to Winter.
> 
> “What about me?” Qrow asked them as they wormed their way into Winter’s arms. “It’s like you two forget you have a dad.”
> 
> Winter sat up with a yawn and kissed her sons’ foreheads, “say ‘hi’ to Papa.”


	11. Epilogue: Celebration | Rated E

Ruby saw them pulling up first from her window. Her eyes got wide and she rushed down the stairs and banged the front door open to wake up the rest of the household. She left a trail of rose petals behind her. Zoning on the back door of the sleek black car rental, she ran towards it. 

“Hi!” She greeted loudly, not even waiting to properly welcome Whitley, Klein, and Willow to her home as she was too busy opening the back car door. She squealed when her eyes landed on Vasco and Starling who stared up at her from their car seats. 

When Ruby slammed the door open, Qrow immediately sat up in bed fully alert. A foot out of bed ready to reach for his weapon but when he heard her laugh and squeal, the tension left his body, and sleep tugged at him. He checked the clock hanging on the wall, wondering why Ruby was awake at seven in the morning. However, he didn’t care much to investigate and glanced over to Winter. Her head was lifted, indicating she was at least half-aware of something going on outside but her eyes were still closed. 

Qrow patted her back, “It’s just the girls.”

She hummed and her head fell onto her pillow again. Winter was greedy with her sleep on her days off, lingering in bed for as long as she can until one of their kids would drag her out. Grinning, he laid down and pulled her close to him. She was warm except for the tip of her nose that sent a chill down his spine when it touched his chest. He threw his arm over her waist and kissed the crown of her head. 

Just as he was about to close his eyes and join her for another hour or so of sleep, he suddenly heard the familiar pitter-patter of footsteps coming down the hall. He barely looked over his shoulder to the bedroom door when it was thrust open and standing at the doorway was Vasco. Meeting his son’s energetic gaze, the little boy smiled but then his eyes landed on Winter and he got excited. He rushed over and behind him was Starling’s smaller figure. 

“What-?”

“Mama!” Completely ignoring Qrow, Vasco climbed onto the bed and over Qrow to get to Winter. “Mama! I missed you! Starling, come on!”

Vasco waved his little brother over that lingered at the doorway. Where Vasco was daring and confident, Starling was cautious and timid. Nevertheless, like Vasco, Starling beamed at seeing Winter. 

“Mama!” Starling ran to the bed but slipped. 

Qrow cursed and caught Starling by the back of his shirt, preventing the toddler from slamming his head onto the bed frame. “I hope that was my luck,” Qrow muttered and lifted him onto the bed. He rubbed Starling’s back in comfort as the little boy got scared and had tears in his eyes.

“Ma,” Starling let out a watery cry and like his older brother, he climbed over Qrow to get to Winter.

“What about me?” Qrow asked them as they wormed their way into Winter’s arms. “It’s like you two forget you have a dad.”

Winter sat up with a yawn and kissed her sons’ foreheads, “say ‘hi’ to Papa.”

They waved at him and Qrow scoffed. He grabbed Vasco, tickling his sides, and held the laughing boy in the air. “At least say the word, kiddo.”

“Hi!”

"Starling," Winter prompted, "you, too. Say 'hi' to Papa."

"Hi," Starling smiled widely. 

“Now, why are you two here so damn early in the morning?”

“Qrow,” Winter smacked his shoulder and he chuckled. Kissing both of his sons on their cheeks and tickling them as they try to squirm their way back to Winter.

“Greetings, sister. Brother-in-law. I am quite surprised you two are still in bed at such an hour.” Whitley suddenly stood at the threshold of the bedroom, dressed in a casual suit and hair styled smartly. 

“It’s seven in the morning.” Qrow protested.

“Yes, and you two are still in bed.”

Winter glanced at the clock, “I thought you were going to arrive at eleven?”

“We caught an earlier flight.”

“Why didn’t you let us know?” Qrow asked, “We were ready to pick you up at the airport.”

“I informed Weiss of the change of flight since she is more likely to be awakened by a message compared to Winter.”

“I would have woken up,” Winter contested. 

“Sister, I’ve seen you sleep through a fire alarm once. So, I am quite relieved you don’t sleep alone anymore,” Whitley smirked slightly at Winter’s displeased expression. It wasn’t every day he was able to embarrass her. “Weiss had also informed me of what happened to your car rental last night. So, this probably was for the best.”

“Probably,” Qrow muttered and put the boys on the ground. “Mom and I are going to get ready so why don’t you two go play with the girls?”

“No,” Starling tried to climb on the bed to get to Winter but Vasco pulled on the little boy’s hand.

“Let’s play with Auntie Weiss. Ok?” 

Starling looked back at Winter, unsure until he heard Yang shout for him and Vasco, promising sweets and toys. He nodded and Vasco turned to run out the door with Starling chasing after him. Starling however stopped and asked to be picked up by Whitley. 

“I’ll leave you two to get ready then,” Whitley said, carrying Starling in his arms.

“Thanks,” Qrow waved him off and the bedroom door was shut again. 

“The children are going to be hyper if they eat sweets this early in the morning.”

“Yeah, well, they have about five young babysitters ready to chase them around.” He ran his hand through his hair, “I’m still tired.”

Winter’s hand slipped onto his shoulders, delighting him, and she tugged him towards her. She buried her face into his shoulder. Just like him, sleep still tugged on her. “You have no one to blame but yourself.”

Qrow smirked, capturing one of her hands and kissing it. “I didn’t you hear you complain once. If anything, you were begging for me not to stop.”

“Qrow.” She tried to pull away but he turned towards her, entrapping her in his arms and pushing her onto her back. This time, he buried his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, inhaling the lingering scent of sleep and lilies on her skin.

“Say my name like you did last night.”

“Qrow,” she said sternly, giving him a warning but her eyes gleamed in amusement.

“Not like that. Say it like you did after our fight,” he smirked, trailing his hand under her clothes, caressing her thighs. 

“The door is unlocked.”

“But closed and my dear little brother-in-law left us, probably telling everyone else that we’re getting ready. Which means we’re changing. Which means they aren’t going to bother us.”

“Why must you be such a scoundrel?” She glared, blushing as he peppered kisses on her neck down to her collarbone. 

“Because my wife is beautiful and I’m a vindictive man.” 

“Pardon?” She chuckled.

“Both of our kids prefer you over me,” he pushed her slip dress up her waist.

“And you are taking your dissatisfaction out on me? Like this?”

He kissed her heatedly, coaxing her lips apart to dive into her mouth and snaring her tongue with his. “You have a problem with that?” He was smug at her light panting and kissed her neck. 

“Not for now,” she sighed, closing her eyes as his thumb caressed the underside of her breast and trailed lightly to caress her nipple. “Qrow.”

“There it is,” he kissed a path between her breasts. 

“You are being ridiculous.”

“Let’s see if you’ll say the same thing when our daughter prefers me over you.”

“Daughter?” She peered down at him with a perked eyebrow. 

“Yeah. The next baby we’re having is going to be a girl.”

“And who is giving birth to this baby?”

“You, the mother of my two kids.”

“What if she also prefers me over you?” Winter countered, almost laughing at his soured expression if it wasn’t for his warm palm on her breast. 

“Daughters prefer their father.”

“I will make it my goal to ensure our daughter prefers me over you – Qrow!”

He pinched her nipple teasingly; “If you do I want a fourth brat, then.”

She laughed now, dragging his head up towards her to kiss him. “You are an utter fool.”

“I know,” he grinned into her lips and fell into the melodic motion of their kiss. 

~o~o~o~o~

A little more than half an hour later, Qrow and Winter were dressed and ready for the long day ahead of them. They greeted Willow, Klein, and Whitley properly, hugged their kids tightly as they missed them even if it has been three days since they have last seen them. 

Before arriving at Patch, they went to Atlas for business and brought the kids with them. Since Winter’s family in Atlas rarely get to see Vasco and Starling in person, Willow requested the boys to stay with them for the next few days and they would personally escort them to Patch where they all planned to celebrate the Winter Solstice this year. 

Klein already made himself at home in the kitchen and was cooking up breakfast for everyone. He even made small bear-shaped pancakes for Vasco, Starling, and Weiss. However, once the rest of team RWBY saw the special pancakes he made, Klein got dragged into making bear-shaped pancakes for everyone. Klein, similar to Willow, liked to spoil Vasco and Starling. Giving them warm milk with honey at their request and holding them whenever they asked. 

Winter worried that they were being spoiled too much but Qrow convinced her it was fine. They still used their manners – Starling, to a certain degree seeing as he was still a toddler – and he saw nothing wrong with being loved so strongly. He had a melancholy gleam in his eyes when he said that to her, and she kissed his cheek quickly in the hall once they were alone. Telling him she would love him strongly, too. 

Amused, he chased her for another kiss that ended up with him on the ground play-wrestling with Starling and Vasco who came to defend Winter. As the day progressed, Klein and Taiyang stayed in the kitchen preparing for tonight’s feast with Willow watching them from the table. Whitley, Ruby, and Blake went into town to shop around at the local bookshops, trading recommendations on what to read next. Yang and Weiss played tag with Vasco and Starling in the backyard, the sound of snow crunching under their feet and the sound of laughter rang freely from the two little boys. 

By Taiyang’s request, Qrow and Winter went to gather some firewood. Normally there were a few bundles outback ready but they burned through it all already as this winter happened to be particularly chilly. They decided to quickly chop some more seeing as the sun was already setting and their shadows stretched long on the snowy ground. 

Winter leaned against a tree holding onto Qrow’s coat and shirt as he swung an ax, chopping the wood into smaller pieces. Winter watched him work from behind. The shifting of his back muscles and the tiny ribbons of sweat was a handsome sight. Then again, she thought Qrow was handsome whenever he wasn’t annoying her. She smiled to herself and went to collect the smaller pieces of firewood, stacking and tying them in a set of seven.

“This should be enough for the next few days,” Winter said after tying the fifth stack together. 

“Great. Let’s get back to the kids,” Qrow brushed the sweat from his brow. “Tai can take the rest in.” 

“Or we could.”

“Why?”

“Because we are his guests,” she countered and Qrow leaned down to put his face close to hers.

“And he has his guests doing manual labor,” he smirked as she opened her mouth but shut it firmly. “See, I learned some things about being a good host.”

“You are an awful brother-in-law.”

“True,” Qrow grabbed four of the tied stacks of logs, leaving one for Winter. “But you can’t deny I’m a good husband and father.” 

She gave a breathy chuckle and grabbed the last stack of logs. “Of course. Here, put on your clothes first.”

“I’m still too hot – both in looks and in temperature.” He winked at her.

“And what good is that if you get sick?”

“Not much but I’ll get babied by you.”

She scoffed lightly, “I should just leave you here, then.”

“And get babied by Taiyang?” Qrow paused and gave a nod, “Guess it’ll work, especially since he’s better at cooking.” 

Winter shoved him, “Grackle.”

He caught his footing, preventing himself from falling into a bush, and laughed. Winter tried to glare at him but a grin peeked which made her laugh. “I’d still prefer to eat what you cook,” Qrow teased and she rolled her eyes in good humor. 

“Do you?”

“Yeah. Your cooking is more satisfying since it’s made out of love.”

“For my children.”

“And for me, your hot husband. The love of your life. Father of your two current and future children.” 

“Of course you are.” Her cheeks hurt from her grin that refused to leave as he continued to make jokes as they walked back. 

She always did enjoy the more playful and jovial side of Qrow that he reserved for his close friends and loved ones. Every once in a while she would get asked what she enjoyed the most about being married to Qrow, and nearly everyone would not believe her when she mentioned he made her laugh quite frequently. Then again, it was hard to believe seeing how stern she was and how cynical he was when they were in the public’s eye. But, she preferred it that way. These kinds of moments they have, they were precious and intimate that she greedily liked to keep them to herself. And she knew he preferred it that way, too. 

When they reached the outskirts of Taiyang’s house, she noticed his yawn during the middle of his recounting of Ruby and Yang breaking all of the downstairs windows when they were children. “Are you tired?” She asked.

“A little.”

She hummed in thought, “I see. Then, you will be too tired for tonight.”

Qrow turned to her sharply, a gleam in his eyes as he asked sternly, “Are we having sex tonight? Because I’m never too tired to fuc-”

“No, you degenerate!” She snapped at him, ears flushed red. “For watching the sunrise!” 

“Ah, that’s right.”

“How can you forget? We do it every year.”

“It slipped my mind.”

“Do not forget we also promised Ruby she can stay up with us.” 

“We did,” Qrow sighed, “damn. That means we won’t have time to do it.”

“Completely ridiculous,” she shook her head but laughed at his pout. 

Staying up to see the new morning sun was an old tradition that dated back to an ancient gathering of people in Vale. The Winter Solstice used to be the last day of the year and it was believed welcoming the new year by watching the sunrise would bring good fortune. Ruby has been trying to stay awake to see the new sunrise every year since she was ten but has fallen asleep every single time. 

Although it wasn’t a popular tradition anymore, there were still a few groups of people that practiced it. Qrow, despite not being from Vale originally, began to watch the new sunrise when Winter left for Lumturi. When they reunited it became a tradition for them. 

The moment they entered Taiyang’s house, the smell of roasted ham and seasoned vegetables hit them. Following the smell was Starling’s happy babble at seeing Winter. Forgetting about his aunt and cousins, Starling ran to Winter with arms already poised to be picked up. 

Hearing Starling, Vasco came running out from the hall, too. Latching himself onto Winter’s leg until she had him in her arms, as well. “Were they trouble?” Winter asked Yang and Weiss who shook their heads. 

“Not at all. Both of my nephews are precious angels,” Weiss said.

“But a small warning,” Yang grinned guiltily, “Starling did eat a lot.”

“A lot?” Qrow perked an eyebrow and looked at his youngest son.

“Yeah, like a couple of strawberries, half a banana, some milk, a bit of ice cream, my slice of cake, cereal.”

“Yang,” Qrow frowned, dropping the stacks of firewood next to the fireplace, alongside the one Winter set down when she grabbed Starling. 

“It just happened! He’ll just point at food and whine until we gave it to him.”

“His stomach is quite firm,” Winter mentioned once she sat down with Starling in her arms and Vasco cuddled into her side. 

“Your stomach hurts, little bird?” Qrow asked, patting Starling’s head but Starling shook his head and lied his head down on Winter’s shoulder. “Did he take a nap today?”

“I do not believe so.”

“Eat and sleep, what a hard life you have,” Qrow kissed Starling’s head. 

Taiyang walked into the living with a towel thrown over his shoulder and an apron tied around his waist, “Wash up, guys, dinner will be ready in thirty.”

“What about the others?” Weiss asked.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Dad!” Yang rushed upstairs with Weiss trailing behind her. 

Taiyang then frowned at Qrow, “why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“I’m trying to seduce Winter into having a third kid.”

Winter flushed and threw a pillow at him, “be quiet!”

~o~o~o~o~

Dinner was lively and long. All the food was nearly gone and Ruby and Vasco demolished the desserts Wess and Yang made. Starling was fussy but fell asleep halfway through the dinner. Taiyang, Whitley, and team RWBY went through three bottles of peach rose wine. Blake, Whitley, and Weiss were fast asleep on the sofa. Taiyang and Ruby struggled to stay awake while Yang stayed reverently fine. If Taiyang wasn’t too drunk, he would have grilled Yang as to why her tolerance was so high seeing as she drank more than the rest of them. 

Willow and Klein were the first to retire and headed back to the hotel to rest. Whitley declined to sleep the night at the Taiyang's residence after he was begged to stay by Ruby and Weiss, but seeing how he was fast asleep on the sofa, Willow promised to bring his luggage in the morning so he can change into a fresh set of clothes. 

Yang and Qrow carried everyone who was passed out to bed. Taiyang tried to help as well but tripped on the corner of the living room rug. Instead, Qrow helped him to his bedroom and both found the humor of their positions being reversed for once. 

“Come to bed, Ruby.” Yang crossed her arms.

“No,” Ruby shook her head and wobbled on her feet. “I’m seeing that sweet, sweet, first morning…sunnyside egg.”

“Sunrise,” Winter corrected.

“Sunrise egg,” Ruby amended. 

“Um, you sure? Because it’s twelve-thirty, Pipsqueak, and you’re already falling asleep.” Qrow chuckled. 

“No, I’m not! My eyes are fully open!”

“They’re not.”

“They’re not?”

Yang laughed, “They’re fully closed.”

“Are they open now?”

“Nope,” Yang hauled Ruby over her shoulders. “Come, Little Sister, let’s go to bed.” 

“No,” Ruby whined, wiggling helplessly but eventually gave up. However, she did complain every second until she was shoved into her bed. 

Winter shook her head, smiling as she patted Vasco’s back who was also fast asleep on her chest. “Seems it will be the two of us again.”

“I don’t mind. It means we can fool around while we wait,” Qrow kissed her quickly and took Vasco from her. Where Starling excelled at eating everything in front of him. Vasco excelled at sleeping. Vasco made a small noise of frustration but fell back asleep in Qrow’s arm. 

They walked back to their bedroom to place Vasco in the middle of their bed. Qrow set some pillows at the edge to prevent him from rolling off. Winter checked on Starling who was belly up in his crib, clutching the little black crow plushy that once belonged to Vasco. She reached to fix the truffle of black hair covering his face and would have fussed a bit more if it wasn’t for Qrow embracing her from behind with a blanket. 

“Come on, Ice Queen.”

“Where should we wait?”

“Outback on the porch, that way we can keep an eye on the boys.”

“Will it not be too cold?”

“There’s a fire pit. We can use all the wood we’ve brought it.”

“I thought that was for the fireplace?”

Qrow kissed her cheek and dragged her out of their room, “It was. I’ll get the fire pit started. Can you make us some coffee?”

“I will,” she nodded. 

It took Winter a while to learn how Qrow liked his coffee but now she felt like she could do it in her sleep. He liked his coffee nearly black, a dash of creamer with a hint of hazelnut, and one teaspoon of brown sugar. She placed his mug of coffee on a wooden tray with her own cup of black rose tea and a plate of cookies Yang made with their children. She also plated some sliced red apples that were eaten traditionally during the first day of the Winter Solstice as they were the ancient fruit of the gods. She went outside with the tray and lifted an eyebrow. 

The coffee table that was there only a few hours before was gone and replaced with a piece of flat wood on a cement block. “Something happened to the table?”

Qrow gave a curt laugh, “it broke.”

He still got a little flustered whenever something broke because of his semblance. She found it endearing. “I see,” she said, setting the tray on top of the makeshift table and took a seat. 

She could feel the warmth of the fire pit. Qrow sat right next to her, his body pressed against hers and he threw the blanket around her shoulders. He settled in with his mug resting on his knee. Beyond the porch, the yard barely lit up from the single light above them and the glow of the fire. There was a roaring stream of wind and snowfall. But they were in a warm nest made of fire, blankets, hot drinks, and earnest affection. 

“What time is sunrise?” Qrow asked.

“Seven.”

Qrow groaned, “Seven? That’s six hours from now.”

“You are the one that insisted upon this tradition.”

He brought her closer and buried his face in her hair. “Yeah. Yeah. At least we can pawn the kids off.”

“As you mentioned, we have a plethora of babysitters.”

He grinned, “Yeah. We do.”

They went through their hot drinks hourly. Every time their mugs were emptied they would make some more and check on their children. They went through all the firewood Qrow chopped as they waited and waited. Near four in the morning Winter sat between on Qrow’s thighs, resting her head on his shoulder as they either mindlessly talked about anything or stayed quiet to listen to the wind, the crackling of the fire, and the soft noises of nature. 

By the time the skies were bleeding from lilac to an orange glow, all of their snacks were gone and their mugs were emptied once more. Winter noticed the inkling of sunrise first when Qrow’s eyes gleamed like pyrope. She stopped and turned to look over her shoulder, about to mention to Qrow that sunrise was almost here when he slapped her thigh. 

“Keep moving,” he growled lowly, curling his arm around her waist and guiding her into a slow rock. 

Sunrise could come and go, and he wouldn’t give a rat’s ass. Right now, his cock was buried inside of Winter, smoldering and mind-numbingly delicious. Her bare breasts were covered in love marks and nipples swollen from his mouth. She had one hand loosely entangled in his hair. The blanket that covered them was slipping down on their right. The other corner was barely being held up by Winter’s hand that was enclosed over the edge of the sofa. 

“Focus on me,” he hissed, his mouth locked on her neck as he slipped his hand between them to fondle her sensitive clit. She gasped his name and he praised her. “That’s it, Win. That’s it. You’re close. I know you are. I fucking feel it.”

“Be quiet,” she exhaled shakily, tears at the edge of her eyes and thighs burning from the constant motion of lifting and falling. Her body was trembling, still recovering from her first two orgasms caused by his hand when she was sitting between his legs and later his mouth. 

“That’s it,” he slapped her ass and gripped it hard when he felt a tremble pass through her. She was close and he moved her hips faster, thrusting his own up to meet them. The wind concealed the obscene sounds they were making, the solid smacking of their skins, but he wasn’t too worried about waking anyone up since nearly everyone went to bed drunk. 

“Qrow,” she bit her lips and he smirked. 

“That’s it. Cum on my cock. Cum for daddy.”

She let out a surprised chuckle, “No.”

“No?” he caressed her clit harder, capturing her nipple hotly with his mouth and letting it go with a pop. Leaving it stiff from his attention and the cold air. “If you don’t cum on daddy I’ll make you,” he threatened but it was pointless as she was trying to hold back her laugh.

“Daddy?” she gasped after feeling his cock stroke that world-shattering spot inside of her. 

“Yes?” He answered, laughing when she hit his shoulder. “What? You don’t know I’m your daddy? Hm? Who’s your daddy, Ice Queen?”

“Qrow,” she tried to be stern, warning him to stop being absurd, but curled over him with her hips in a tempo grind as she was getting closer to her end. 

“That’s right. I’m your fucking daddy,” he said, helping her move harsher over him. He grabbed the back of her head and moved it so he could latch onto her neck, over a pulse point, and sucked. The gasp of his name and whine that escaped her were beautiful and addictive. She trembled, muscles spasming as she squeezed him tightly, choking his cock and milking it, demanding he cum inside of her. And he couldn’t deny the luxury velvet of her heat.

He cursed as his seeds shot out and filled her, stuffing her with his admiration and love that began to dribble out of her. He swept his hands over her body, massaging her legs and back in appreciation and gratitude. He kissed her neck and shoulder, pressing kisses to her cheeks and then lips. It was then he noticed the sky was orange bleeding into blue, introducing the new sunrise of the solstice. 

“Sunrise,” he panted. “We made it.”

She nodded and pulled away, looking at him in amused confusion. “Daddy?”

“What? Don’t like it?”

“No.”

“Made you laugh though.”

“Barely.”

“I got a couple of chuckles,” he said against her lips, pulling her sweater that he shoved over her breasts down until it settled on her hips. With lack-lustered movements, he pulled out of her with a low hiss. She tucked him in his sweat pants while helped her back in her sweat pants that she stole from his suitcase. Before she can sit down next to him again, he hugged her and asked her to stay like that for a moment. 

Winter laid her head on his shoulder, watching the pale blue sky emerged, and asked him, “What fortune were you thankful for this year?”

“You don’t believe in that shit.”

“But you do. So?”

Qrow gave a soft smile, “the same one as always. I’m thankful for the fortune of being your husband and for having two happy sons. You?”

She tightened her arms around his shoulders. “I feel the same.”

“I also feel fortunate that you like to celebrate the same way I do.”

“Be quiet,” she smacked his shoulder in good nature and yawned. 

“Let’s get inside and clean up. We can probably get an hour or so of sleep before the kids get up."

"Agreed."

He kissed the side of her head, "Happy Winter Solstice.”

She smiled, it was tender and small, and it still made his stomach flutter. “Happy Winter Solstice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it~ I hope you enjoyed this last chapter/smut for this fic! I really do enjoy slice-of-life couples. lmao
> 
> Happy Qrowin Fest 2020!


End file.
